


Lead the lost

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Buck is innocent, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Eddie is so gentle to him, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feeding, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hybrids, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Trust Issues, buck sometimed has flashbacks, eddie is so kind, hes the only one buck truly trusts, not really - Freeform, their baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Eddie has always felt incomplete. He works from home, doesn't socialize, and rarely leaves his home.Maddie, his boss, noticed his decline in work, and he noticed she's overwhelmed taking care of her brother.Buck had been abused all his life for his cat hybrid attributes, and now 23, they threw him at Maddies door and left him.Eddie takes Buck in himself and between helping the hybrid recover, and teaching him love from abuse, feelings between the two develop quickly.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 52
Kudos: 211





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series with my babies!!  
> I love hybrids, and I have no idea how this will be or turn out.  
> If it's bad, it'll be deleted.  
> Feed back if you can!

Eddie sighs, shutting the laptop to finish off his day. He was glad all his work was done, but he was "ending his day" at 5 AM since he just could not sleep. He hated the emptiness of the apartment, the coldness of his home, even with his heater on or his blankets on. 

He states out of the window, watching the rain sprinkle down lightly, when his phone rings and startles him. Maddie was calling, and since she's his friend and boss, he picks up Quick. 

"Hey Maddie." He hears loud whining in the back ground. "What's that?" 

"I'm sorry just one second." There were some quiet whispers, a meow, and Maddie sighing. "Hi, I just got all of your work, thank you... Are you doing okay? That must've taken you all night, and that probably means your not sleeping." 

"You were up at the computer, so you must not be either." Eddie quips back, avoiding the question. Maddie chuckles sleepily. 

"Yeah.. Yeah your right. You know that I've got Buck with me now." Eddie did know, but had hobedtky forgotten. Maddies brother, who was abused by his parents and Maddie couldn't take him due to legal fees. Buck was now 23 and they dumped him at Maddies house and ran. 

"Uh.. Maddie... Is Buck okay?" Maddie sighs softly and He could hear the upset over the phone. "Look, I'll be honest. I'm lonely as hell.. And I used to work as a therapist for kids and adults who were abused.. If you allow me too, I'll take Buck to take care of him." It was forward, and maybe Eddie was going to get scolded for over stepping bounds, but Maddie take a a deep breath. 

"Eddie... Are you really willing to do that? I mean, Buck needs someone.. Preferably male to show him not everyone will hurt him, but this is a huge responsibility." She says seriously. 

Did Eddie want this? Did he really? He was massively lonely, needing someone there with him. He didn't want to make Buck feel like a charity case, because this was for Eddie, and for him. 

"If you allow it, I need someone Maddie." He pauses, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Please?" 

"I'll be over in two hours and I'm bringing you breakfast. Don't care say your not hungry." Eddie gives a wobbly smile, and wipes one of his eyes. 

"Yes ma'am."

The phone call ended and Maddie looks at Buck, whose tail was tucked in between his legs and ears down. 

"Your getting rid of me?" He asks almost heart broken. Maddie pulls him into a hug, and scratching behind his ears to make him purr. 

"No, I would not get rid of my little brother. But you said it yourself, you need someone to help you and You know I can't do that for you." She says softly. Buck nods, smiling a little. 

"He's good?" Maddie smiles. 

"Very good, but lonely. You need him, he needs you. It works hmm?" Buck thinks. "We work together, and we're in contact often. If you want to leave, let me know, and I'll take you." 

"I'll go. But you gotta help me pack."

\---------------------------

Eddie let's Maddie in and chuckles when a bag of fast food breakfast and coffee into his hand the moment she was inside. He sees behind her to see a man about his height with blonde hair, with darker brown ears on top. 

His tail was a matching the ears, complementing his soft blue eyes. Tall, but obviously thin, and looking scared of Eddie. 

"Buck," Maddie says in a tender voice. "This is Eddie! Eddie, this is my brother Buck." Eddie carefully offers his hand. 

Buck looks at it, then Eddie, carefully taking and shaking the hand, looking at Maddie for approval. Maddie smiles and rubs his back. 

"Well, Buck, I've got your spare room set up across from mine so if you need me I am close by to help you. The whole house is yours just like it's mine. Anything you want from the fridge you can have, or if you need blankets." Eddie says chipperly. God Buck was cute, and he wanted to help Buck with every thing and any thing. 

"Why don't you set your bags there and Eddie will help you unpack later." Buck nods, and quickly shuffles away. "Its going to take a few days before he warms up to you. Just be calm, don't push." Eddie shares with her a knowing look. 

"I worked with kids, adults, lots of others like him. Do you have any insight on what happened? I should know his triggers just in case." Eddie asks, sipping his coffee and realizing just how hungry he was. He really needs to be around people more often. 

"He was hit, cornered, spit on, degraded, and.." She lowers his voice. "Buck was almost sexually assaulted by an uncle of ours. Buck bit the hell out of him and beat, but they never tried it again. He went to school, he's very smart. He shows signs of ADHD and I..." Maddie looks so overwhelmed and drained all at once. 

"Hey, Maddie.. Listen.." He hugs her tight. "I will do my best. He is safe here. He just needs love and care, to know that not just you are good. He will get lots of love here. I'll take care of him." He says softly. "Now, let's eat." 

\-------------------

Buck was a talker, which was nice. Maddie ask a him little questions that sets off a string of babbling. He would shut up whenever he remembered Eddie was there, but Eddie would just smile. 

"And then what happened?" He'd prompt, not staring, just taking another bite of his food and looking away. He wants Buck to be comfortable. And the moment that Eddie asks, he keeps talking. Maddie gave him a happy smile. 

"Okay, I have to meet Hen for a meeting, and I could stop by later tonight, and give you the file for the upcoming project?" Maddie says, packing her bag and pulling out a stuffed to which she set by Buck. 

"Sounds good. I'll help Buck unpack and of course set up his bed!" Eddie says, not looking at Buck to avoid making him feel targeted. Maddie nods, hugs Buck good bye. Buck smiles, tail twitching anxiously Eddie shows her out. He shuts the door gently and gathers the plates. 

"S-so your names Eddie?" Buck asks quietly. Eddie nodded, setting the plates into the sink. 

"Eddie Diaz, what I go by. I take it Buck isn't your first name?" He asks, careful to keep his tone light. Buck's ears came off his head. 

"Firsts named Evan.. But that's what my parents called me. So I go by Buck now." He says slight confident. Eddie nods. 

"It suits you. Now, let's get you unpacked, and settled." Eddie suggests, smiling softly. Buck nods and stands, ears down instantly when the chair screeches across the floor. A look of fear flashed across his face. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Buck cries, backing up fast, away from the chair. 

"That's okay, Buck. The chair is loud. I know it was an accident. Your not in trouble for a loud noise. I promise." He says with a soft voice, gently pushing the chair in. Buck states at him, tail tucked between his legs, ears back. "You are okay. Look at me. I'm not your dad. And I will not hurt you like he has hurt you. I never will." Eddie says quietly. 

Buck gulps and takes a few deep breaths and let's his tail down a little. Eddie gives him his hand. 

"I know everything is scary and very new. I know I'm new and scary. But I want to help you." Buck seems to be receptive to it. "And your sister will kick my ass if I hurt you." Buck giggles, eyes sparkling happily. 

"Okay.. I... I'll let you help me." He says, taking Eddie's hand. Eddie gives it a warm squeeze and takes him to his new room.


	2. Teddy bears and cat ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is very shy about everything, except his teddy bear, and how much he loves his ears being scratched.   
> Eddie uses this to help the boy feel comfortable in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Crap. The support on this story made me so happy and I'll be turning it into a series.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Buck hasn't put his bags on his bed or anything near there. He put them into the closet and took a spare blanket from the top of the closet and laying it down. Eddie sees this, looking at Buck with a small tilt of his head. 

"Hey.. This is your room buddy. This bed is yours." Eddie folds up the blanket and picks up the bags to set them on the bed. Buck watches, clearly surprised by that. Eddie wanted Buck in an expensive bed? 

"Also, let's get this unpacked and you all settled yeah?" Buck nods and Eddie helps him set up where things go in Bucks room. It was clear Maddie bought Buck lots of clothes and all things that were comfortable for the hybrid. 

Each pair of jeans and underwear was fitted with a hole for his tail and his shirts were comfortable and baggy. Buck clearly wasn't a fan of tight clothes it seemed. 

"Alright, do you need anything else?" Eddie asks, pausing when he sees Buck eyeing the bed like it could bite him. Eddie gets an idea. "I'll be right back. I have something that you need in here."

Buck watches him walk away, and holds his tail between his hands. Eddie is okay with him sleeping in a bed? Sure Maddie was his sister, so it makes sense that she gives him a bed. 

Why was Eddie doing this? What was he gaining from it? 

That's when Eddie reappears with his teddy bear. He perks, looking at the bear, then at Eddie. Would Eddie let him keep it? Eddie smiles and hands it to him. 

"This is the final touch, at least right now. We'll decorate your room eventually, but," He sets the bear on top of the pillows at the head board. "For right now, it's complete!" Buck smiles, the bear solidifying his place in Eddie's home. 

"Eddie?" He asks shyly, now fiddling with his shirt, not his tail. 

"Yeah buddy?" He asks with a smile, looking at him with kind eyes. 

"Why are you doing this? W-what are you getting from this?" Buck asks. If Eddie didn't want to beat him, or.. Touch him, what was the point of having him. 

Eddie carefully approaches him and takes one of Buck's hand. "My house is lonely, you need a friend and help. I need someone with me, yea?" Buck stares at the hand holding his. "I'm getting friendship, I'm getting help for myself, and I'm hoping to help you out." 

Buck smiles and squeezes Eddie's hand gently. His tail flicked behind him happily and he does the cutest thing Eddie had ever heard. 

He purrs. 

Eddie grins and listens to the little rumbling from Bucks chest.

"Eddie?" 

"Yeah buddy?" He asks softly again. 

"You can scratch my ears if you'd like." He says with hopeful looking eyes. Eddie reaches up carefully and starts scratching behind his ears. Buck instantly starts purring away and cooing happily. 

Eddie smiles, taking a moment to observe the bliss, and relaxation on Buck's face. He looks happy, peaceful, and he was vulnerable at this point. 

"That's really cute, lil buddy." He says softly, and stops, making Buck look a little pouty. "Am I allowed to hug you?" He asks with a soft tone. Buck, still purring, wraps his arms around Eddie's neck. 

Buck rubs his face across Eddie's soft and warm chest, tail coming to wrap around one of Eddie's thighs. Eddie smiles, holding the boy to his chest. 

He curses the ass holes who hurt Buck. They made him so touch starved, so small and thin, so scared of him and every thing in the world. 

He scratches behind the little hybrid ears, as Buck just relaxes while Eddie holds him. Eddie smiles and squeezes the boy close, before gently releasing him. Buck pulls away with a smile, taking his tail with him. 

"Hugs are always allowed. You can hug me any time you need." Eddie says, and leading Buck to the kitchen for water and soup. "You hungry?" Buck nods softly. "Want some soup?" He says gathering up some cans of soup. Buck squeaks happily, ears twitching happily as he stares at the cans. 

"I can have some?" Buck asks quietly, eyes shy and scared. 

"You are always, always allowed food." Eddie says softly, smiling warmly. Buck gives him a small smile back, and he just knows that he's really going to be okay.


	3. Rain on the windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eddie's cooling, Buck is fascinated by the rain outside. He loves how beautiful it looks, until thunder and lightning make him run to Eddie, sobbing.   
> Or,  
> Buck trusts Eddie because Maddie trusts Eddie, and that means Eddie can fix the scary things outsude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie singing in Spanish? Fucking delicious.

Eddie starts making soup and keeps an eye on Buck. Buck was staring outside and Eddie's so glad his apartment windows were big. The amazing view over the city was Eddie's favorite thing, and now Buck's. 

Rain was pouring down the windows, and Buck watches happily, his tail swaying weakly in time with a tiking clock of the wall. 

"Do you like rain, Buck?" He asks kindly. 

"Yeah.. Maddie and I would go and play in puddles some times... When they left. And sometimes we'd save the worms after so they didn't get baked in the sun." He says with a happy and soft tone. "Plus the rain is so pretty." 

Eddie smiles as he cooks. "Yes it is. I love when it rains. Gives all the flowers and trees some thing to drink." He says simply. He hears Buck giggle, so he assumes that it was a good joke to tell. Buck starts talking about all kinds of facts on rain. How rain water contains certain chemicals and how they mix and form. 

Eddie listens and makes sure he ask a questions. He likes hearing Buck talk, especially about what he enjoys.

Until a flash of lightning dashes across the sky, and thunder loudly booms. Buck freezes, tail bristling and ears flat on his head. 

"Buck?" He asks quietly, trying to not scare him. Buck screams and dives behind Eddie singing in pure fear. "Woah, woah hey.. Your okay.. You are okay!" He says softly, feeling Buck's fingers in his shirt and his face in Eddie's shirt. He's shaking and sobbing in fear, his body curling up as small as he could. 

"It's gonna get me! Make it go away!!" Buck screams, trembling all over. Eddie gently wraps his arms around him, trying to Buck some what calm. 

"Shhhh... Shh I gotcha. It won't hurt you. It will not hurt you I promise. It's just loud and scary huh?" Buck was trying to calm down, listening to Eddie. 

"Can't hurt me?" He asks quietly, still absolutely terrified and shaken up. 

"Nope. It cannot hurt you. I'll protect you okay?" He promises lovingly. Buck sniffles and just stays clinging to Eddie's shirt. "You okay, kitten?" He asks tenderly, fingers brushing over Buck's ears. A small purr escapes him. 

"What is it?" He asks quietly, trying to swipe away the tears on his face. He was pressing way to hard, so Eddie takes his hand and does it himself. Gently swiping his thumb underneath the small blondes eyes and cleaning the tears. 

"It's lightning and thunder. Clouds can get electricity in them and release it in a lightning bolt, and the noise is just the sound the lightning makes when it heats the air." Eddie was pretty sure he wasn't entirely correct at the explanation, but it got Buck to calm down enough to only be shaking. 

Buck sniffles and makes a small face when Eddie wipes off his face with a damp wash cloth. Eddie chuckles and rubs Bucks back softly. 

"You okay now kitten?" He asks tenderly, hand cradling Buck's face. Buck nods and another flash of lightning goes across the sky. Buck flinches slightly, and about five seconds later there was a small rumble of thunder. Buck giggles a little, and Eddie hugs him lovingly. 

To avoid Buck getting scared again, he turns on his TV and the surround sound. He puts on a mild show, something about make up, and sits Buck down. 

It didn't take long for the soup to be done, but he waits until the soup is cool enough that if Buck spills it or eats it quick he doesn't get burned. Buck squeaks when he gets the bowl, ignoring the spoon and lapping at it with his tongue. 

It was way cuter then it needs to be, and Eddie loves it. He tries using the spoon, but gives up and drinks or laps it happily.

"Is it good?" Buck nods with his face fully in the bowl. "I'll teach you how to use silver wear but here you can eat food however you feel comfortable." He says softly, with a warm loving smile. Buck looks up in surprise, at Eddie and perks happily. 

"I can use those things?" He asks, pointing to the spoon in Eddie's hand. Eddie feels his heart break softly. 

"Yes. You can use them, and I'll show you how to use them without hurting yourself." Buck was practically beaming, tail wiggling happy. Eddie ruffles the curly hair and takes Buck's empty bowl to the sink. 

He looks at the boy sitting on the couch, whose sitting there with two fingers in his mouth. He feels his heart warm up and sighs at how much he had needed Buck. Especially at how natural he looks sitting there, how right the world feels just because of this sweet boy. 

He would do anything to protect him, and when Buck looks up at Eddie and smiles, he feels like every thing is finally okay in his world.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie drops of the project and Eddie gets to work while Buck falls asleep after saying bye to his sister.   
> But Buck has nightmares, terrible ones. He wakes up screaming, crying, and worse, terrified of Eddie.   
> So Eddie brings him a blanket, a fidget toy, and soft words. Buck tells him about why he was abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is big teddy bear.

Maddie stops by with the files of a new project, talking about things that Buck didn't understand. He's tried to learn but it bored him easily and he would go off to do something else. 

Maybe he would ask Eddie about it later, but pretty soon after Eddie starts working, Buck falls fast asleep. Eddie grins at the sleeping boy and start a stroking Bucks hair to make him purr as he set up what he needed for this project. It wasn't anything to special or difficult, so he had no worries on the project. 

He plays the movie quietly in the back ground, and sighs softly, taking a moment to look out of the window to watch the rain. He wonders if he'll ever see it as magical as Buck does. 

About an hour passes and Buck starts to shift a bit in his sleep. Eddie rubs his back gently, looking at him with concern. It's obvious he's having a nightmare, but he wants to see whats happening and why. 

He wants three seconds too long. 

Buck flies up screaming, tumbling off the couch and crawling to hide behind a chair. Eddie sets the computer aside and looks at the panicky looking hybrid, sobbing as he shakes. 

Eddie stands and picks up a blanket and approaches Buck carefully. "Hey kitten.. I know your scared, it's okay. You had a nightmare huh? Don't worry, it's not real. But I know your scared. So it's okay if you need to hide a little. Would you like a blanket?" Buck nods, tears slowing because of Eddie's easy tone. 

Most people try to approach those that are scared way to fast. They think touch is calming, but more often then not, it scares them more. Eddie sets the blanket within Buck's reach and crawls back a bit before standing. He doesn't want to make Buck more scared. 

He goes to his junk closet, which was full of whatever he tossed in there. He smiles when he sees the bucket of toys at his feet. Eddie knows Buck has ADHD, and in the bin was a huge cluster of fidget cubes, spinners, squishy toys, mini puzzles, jumbled rubix cubes, and small containers of Legos and blocks. He picks it up and squats down when he gets closer, waddling carefully with the toys. 

Buck was clinging to his blanket, eyes widening when he sees the collection of toys. Eddie sets them down and smiles softly. Eddie's voice was just barely above a whisper. 

"Hey there... I know that is still pretty scary huh? But you know, I love playing with toys when I'm scared." He picks up the rubix cube, sits, and starts moving the cube around. He doesn't look at Buck, not even when Buck crawls to the bucket. 

"Eddie?" 

A quiet, timid voice spoke. Eddie looks up with a smile. "Yeah kitten?" Buck holds up a fidget cube. 

"Can play?" He asks quietly, looking at him with huge eyes and flat ears. 

"Of course." Eddie whispers, matching Buck's quiet little whispering. "Do you want me to show you?" He asks. Buck shook his head and just sat there clicking the cube quietly with his tail pressed to his body. Eddie doesn't stare at him, in fact doesn't even pay attention. He just plays with the rubix cube, humming while Buck clicks his toy.

"Maddie isnt my full sister..." Buck says quietly, tail swaying as he sniffles softly. "My momma cheated on my dad... And then she had me. My dad hates me because of that... Momma tried her best to take care of me... She was pretty okay..." Eddie looks up at the sad scared boy. 

"Well your her baby brother. She doesn't care how much of a brother you are. Your her brother." Eddie says quietly. Buck nods and looks up with a shy smile. "Do you want to talk about anything else?" He asks quietly. 

Buck shakes his head, clicking his toy and purring quietly. "No... Maybe other days..." 

"Take your time. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He says softly, and keeps playing his rubix cube. Buck looks happily surprised, then slowly and carefully crawls to Eddie's side. Eddie doesn't move to pull him in, and doesn't acknowledge him at all. 

Buck sits by him and nuzzles his side softly. He looks at Eddie to decide if this was acceptable. Eddie smiles and keeps playing with his cubs. Buck meows quietly. 

"Hey, what's up buddy?" He let his voice stay soft, but with a pretty normal volume. Buck blushes and takes a deep breath. 

"Can I sit on your lap?" He whispers. Eddie smiles and moves his arms out of the way to let Buck crawl into his lap. Buck eagerly does so, curling up in Buck's chest. Buck is very skinny, and Eddie knows hybrids have unusually high metabolisms. 

Eddie will make Buck a meal plan later. Buck looks up at him and purrs softly, taking Eddie's hand and playing with his hands. Eddie sits, letting Buck play as he calms down. He was in no hurry to make Buck move, or to work on the project. It wouldn't take long anyway" so he was in no hurry. 

He just sits there with Buck, letting him get the love he needs, what he missed out on for so long. Buck just purrs away, playing with his hands and biting gently on Eddie's knuckles. 

'I'll have to get him a teething ring.' Eddie thinks to himself, but right now, he lets him nibble away. 

The rain outside slows to a peaceful drizzle, and Eddie watches it fall outside, feeling like every thing was okay. Every thing feels right, with Buck sitting there. 

Buck has always belonged here with Eddie, even Buck could feel it. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, wondering what the feelings they were developing meant, and what they are going to do. 

But that was a problem for another day.


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck, unlike most cat hybrids, thoroughly enjoys getting baths. All Eddie's gotta do is avoid getting water in his ears.   
> And of course be gentle when cleaning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck really really like bubbles.

Eddie let's Buck cuddle for a while, but carries him to the couch so he can still sit on his lap and Eddie can work. The boy sit while clicking his cube and looking up at the TV. His tail starts to twitch around, smacking Eddie's computer screen every now and then. Eddie chuckles every time, knowing Buck probably wasn't aware that he was doing it. 

"Hey buddy, your tails going pretty wild huh?" He teases in a warm tone. Buck looks up with a confused look. "Mmm.. I don't mind." Buck giggles and takes Eddie's hand to nibble it again. Eddie sighs, shaking his head softly, looking down at the lil hybrid. 

Why was Buck so obsessed with his fingers? He just sits there nibbling away with his little ears twitching. Eddie once again doesn't have the heart to tell Buck that he needs his hand to do his work. Eddie decides he's at a good point to stop for the night. Buck pokes the closed laptop. 

"It's a laptop. It's how I do my work." He says with a warm grin. Buck pokes it again, then looses intrest and yawns, sticking two of Eddie's fingers into his mouth. Eddie tries not to think about it. Eddie was a proud bi man, be he does not go out often. So Buck sitting here innocently sucking his fingers while sitting on his lap made Eddie have thoughts he should not be having. 

He was aware that hybrids have teething or nursing habits, since most stay in the kitten/puppy hybrid mindset. So Buck was just going what kittens do. This is not a sexual situation. Eddie just focuses on the show that was on. 

"Eddie?" Buck asks quietly, looking up at him. Looks at the boy who has his fingers just outside his mouth. "Bath please? I smell." He says quietly, slipping the fingers right back into his mouth. Eddie chuckles and nods, easing his fingers out of his mouth. 

"I gotta use my hand buddy." He says softly when Buck pouts. "I'll have to get you either a pacifier or one of those kitten nursing toys." Buck gives a whine. "What? You want only my fingers?" He asks with a head tilt. Buck nods softly and tries to grab his hand again. "After your Bath kitten." He says gently. 

Buck follows Eddie with his hand in Eddie's shirt, purring happily. The bathroom was spacious and it fits them both inside comfortably. "Need help getting undressed?" He asks quietly. Buck nods and holds up his arms. 

Buck loves that Eddie can take care of him like this. Maddie can but not the way a man can. The way he genuinely needed, and he just wants some love. Eddie grins and strips him down, then starts up warm water in the tub. 

"Do you like bubbles kitten?" Buck tilts his head. Eddie grins. "Let's add in some bubble mix." He grabs some that he was gifted but hasn't used. Rose and mint, and adding a generous amount to the filling tub. 

Buck watches the bubbles form and looks at them with a wonder that made Eddie's heart ache. Poor boy never even had the pleasure to have a bubble bath? Buck's father needed to get a good beating. 

"Let me help you inside buddy." He says, making sure Buck got in and sat down without getting hurt. The water was so warm, and Buck just looks so happy. While Eddie starts to wash his hair, careful with his ears, and Buck plays with the bubbles. 

He picks up clumps if the bubbles and squishes them in his fingers, sticking some to his face and sneezing when they tickle his nose. Eddie chuckles lovingly, rinsing the soap out of Bucks hair and giving it a quick conditioning. He starts to scrub Buck clean with a wash cloth. 

Every time he moves to a new part of his body he tells Buck. Buck listens and tells him it's okay. He gets slightly tensed when Eddie moves to his crotch and and cleans him quickly. He doesn't linger, isn't touching him to long, and just cleans him and moves on. 

Once he's clean he lets Buck play, letting him thoroughly enjoy what he's doing. Until the water cools and he drains the tub and towel dries Buck. He takes Buck to his room and gets him dressed in a large shirt and sleep pants. 

Buck grabs Eddie's hand and whines she Eddie gently takes it back. "Wait buddy.. It's bed time. Unless you want to come to bed with me?" Buck thinks carefully, his lip caught in his teeth. 

"I'm allowed?" He asks quietly. Eddie smiles and nods gently offering his hand. Buck takes it and hops to his feet. He trails after him and smiles happily as the go to Eddie's room. 

Buck loves that it smells like Eddie. It's got crooked old band posters on the wall, photos from his childhood or graduation, his sheets are comfortable and warm. Eddie watches Buck admire the room and purrs happily looking around 

"I like it here." He whispers quietly. 

"Then let's get to bed buddy." He says softly and pulls back the blankets. Buck looks at him, then the sheets. When Eddie's kind gaze meets his, he climbs inside and flops inside. 

Buck could get used to this.


	6. Buck the sneaky night cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has difficulty sleeping, so he crawls around the apartment and snacks on crackers, old Oreos, and pretzels.   
> He makes a little too much noise, but Eddie cannot stay made at a hungry lil hybrid with a serious case of puppy eye syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets night munchies, and Eddie joins in.

Eddie had been asleep a while at this point. Eddie had laid close, but back to Buck so he wasn't scared Eddie would touch him. Buck didn't mind, since he knew he wasn't ready for those kinds of contact. Eddie snores quietly, sleeping peacefully and Buck pouts since he couldn't chew on Eddie's hand any more. 

His tummy growls, and he huffs. Eddie said he can have any food He wants... Right? Buck gracefully slips out of bed, and crawls out to the kitchen. Eddie had left a lamp and the TV on, so Buck could see. Not like he needs light. Night vision rules. 

Buck opens a small cabinet door, looking inside to see bags, containers, and all kinds of things he hadn't eaten before. He picks up a small box full if Ritz crackers and opens it up carefully. The package makes some noise, but Buck ignores it.

Buck starts eating happily, watching the TV that had a lower volume from when Eddie was working. Buck doesn't really follow along, just glad he was able to eat something. He looks through the cabinet and find Oreos and pretzels. Maddie used to sneak them to him all the time. Only stale ones though because then his father didn't want them. 

He eats some, not taking a bunch because he didn't want Eddie made. The pretzel bag makes a lot of noise, and Buck freezes up when he heard Eddie get up and start coming to the room. 

"Kitten?" Eddie murrmers groggy, rubbing his eyes and chuckles at the scene in front of him. Buck with big wide puppy eyes, with snacks scattered around him and Oreo crumbs on his face. "Did you get hungry, kitten?" He asks, crouching in front of Buck. The boy puts his ears down, nodding, and surrendering the pretzels. 

"Well thanks kitten." Eddie takes a handful and munches on some. "Well.. Now I'm hungry. Midnight snack time." Buck looks confused, once again offering the pretzels. Why hadn't Eddie taken them away? "I'm not mad kitten, now, let's get some snacks and watch something." 

Buck perks up immediately, hugging Eddie's leg and squealing happily when Eddie lifts him to his feet. Eddie gathers basically all the snacks. Crackers, cookies, lunch meat and cheese, and edible cookie dough that Buck had never had before. 

"I'm actually really hungry.. I might uber some food.." Eddie murrmers, setting the snacks out. "Have you ever had ramen, buddy?" Buck shakes his head and just nuzzles Eddie's side. "I'll make some. I think you'll like it." He heats water and drops three packs of ramen and seasoning. 

Buck went after the pretzels, munching away happily. Eddie loves how content he looks. How he's eating, not being scared of Eddie as much. Eddie munches on a few Oreos, and pulling out two other packs he had in his pantry. Buck's eyes widen, almost comicly, he looks between the cookies and Eddie. 

"You can have as many as you want, just don't make your tummy sick." Eddie warns and slides him an unopened Oreos. Buck pounces on them eagerly, digging through the pack and eating some cookies happily. 

Eddie finishes the ramen, putting them in two separate bowls and once again cooling them for Buck. Buck looks at it curiously. Eddie shows him how to use the fork with the noodles. Buck tilts his head from side to side and his ears go up and down. 

It was so cute to see Buck thinking about how to do these things. Eddie feeds him a fork full of ramen, and Buck just purrs happily. 

"Again?" He asks shyly, chewing his little bottom lip. Eddie grins and takes him to the couch so he can feed him easier. Buck follows after, wondering how a human could be so kind. The snacks were splayed all over the coffee table and Eddie let's Buck sit in his lap. 

Buck was staring at the bowl hungrily, and starts whining sweetly. Eddie chuckles and strokes his hair gently. "Yes yes I'll feed you kitten." He starts feeding the eager kitten. Buck ate happily, holding Eddie's hand in his tail. 

Buck finishes and he nuzzles up to Eddie happily. "Thank you..." He says softly with a sleepy baby smile. Eddie grins and strokes his hair, while eating his own. "I can have more food?" He asks quietly, fiddling with Eddie's shirt collar. 

"Are you hungry?" Buck nods. "Then eat until you feel full okay?" He asks with a loving smile. Buck looks so adorably happy when He picks up some of the chips ahoy cookies. Eddie puts on a cooking show. 

"What's this?" Buck asks, snacking a bit, and still holding Eddie's hand in his tail. 

"It's a cooking show. People will come and cook and who ever does the best, gets a prize." He explains, and Buck watches excitedly. When Buck wasn't hungry any more and picks up the hand he held with his tail, he starts sucking two fingers. Eddie chuckles and pulls Buck snuggly into his chest. 

It was about 3 AM, but it felt good, even though Eddie will end up sleeping until noon later. Buck holds Eddie's wrist in his tail and he suckles Eddie's fingers happily. 

"I know you like using my fingers, but I will have to get you other things you can use when I am working." Buck gives him a big pout, a huge whine. Eddie silences him with a forehead kiss. "I know, I know buddy. But I'll let you use my fingers if I'm not using them." 

Buck's okay with that. He likes the kiss on his forehead.   
He wants another one. He doesn't ask though. He feels weird about Eddie. He's not mean. He's kind, he takes care of him. Getting him to unlearn some of the toxic things ingrained in his head. 

And he wants Eddie. He does. He wants to kiss him, now knowing what she felt for Chimney, her boyfriend. Buck didn't dislike Chimney, but he was a new person that wasn't Eddie. That was scary. 

Hybrids develop feelings fast, for one reason. They tune into all of their feelings. They knew exactly what he was feeling, and that it was caused by Eddie. 

"Kitten you want to sleep baby?" He asks lovingly. Buck must have been staring off into space, since Eddie had to pat his back to get his attention. 

"Mmmhmm.. Stay with you." He says needily, hands grabbing the fabric of Eddie's shirt. "Please.." He whispers quietly. Eddie strokes his hair and hugs him gently. 

"Of course kitten. I'll move your stuff into my room if it makes you more comfortable." Buck nods happily, trotting after Eddie to the bedroom, only after the TV and lamp were off. In the bedroom, Buck crawls into Eddie's chest, tail looping around his waist. 

"You okay for me to hug you?" He asks gently. Buck nods softly, not looking at him. Eddie cuddles him to his chest. He wasn't blind to the feelings he was having, but did not want to move too fast, to scare Buck 

He looks down at the sleeping and content kitten in his arms. 

If he fucks this up, he will feel awful. But most of him knows that he won't. 

But right now, he needs sleep. Maybe tomorrow, he'll show more of the love Buck's deserves to have.


	7. Developing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a small biting problem, and Eddie hates making the hybrid cry.   
> Buck also starts developing sexual feelings to match his romantic feelings for Eddie.   
> Eddie's feelings are starting to get bigger, and his need to have Buck as his own is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitten in Buck needs a damn teething ring.

When Buck wakes up, Eddie is changing into a tank top and gym shorts. Buck looks at Eddie's body, his eyes going up and down his surprisingly muscular body. God he looks good, his hair messy, body firm and delicious. 

He also has a cute firm butt. Buck yawns and let's out a soft mewl, sitting up and stretching out. Eddie looks over at him and smiles. "Hey there kitten. I'm going out for a quick run and to grab some breakfast. You okay on your own?" Eddie asks. 

Buck tilts his head, then purrs and headbutts Eddie's tummy gently. Eddie chuckles and strokes his hair, and then his back softly. Buck glances at Eddie's hand, then jerks forward and bites him. 

"Ouch, hey kitten don't do that.. That hurts." He says gently, sticking his free hand into Buck's mouth and prying it open. Buck whines and nuzzles him softly. "I'm gonna be gone for about an hour. Want Maddie to come over?" 

Buck shakes his head and yawns, his ears flopping back. Eddie checks several times if Buck is okay being alone and then eventually leaves for a quick morning run. He had missed doing these things. Buck lays back in the bed and Eddie's smell fills his nose. He begins purring quietly and letting his mind wander, which went to a sexual place. Buck blushes as he begins to get hard with the smell and thoughts of Eddie. 

He bites his lip, whining and covering his face and trying not to think like that. He needs to talk to Eddie about his feelings, but there is no harm in thinking right now. 

He licks his hand and slips it into his sweat pants, letting out a quiet mewl. He's had these feelings before, knowing that his dad would be mad at him for this. But fuck his dad, he's allowed to feel this. 

He can feel, and he can enjoy this. 

His hand goes faster, his mind racing with things he wants Eddie to do to him. He wants Eddie to kiss down his body while calling him baby again. Or to gently pin him to the bed and touch him. 

Buck, having very rarely touched himself, came hard into his sweat pants. When Buck got down from his high, he whimpers shyly. He can't believe he just did that.. How could he clean these? He didn't know how to work a washing machine!

Buck took them off and hides them in the bathroom garbage can. He wipes himself off and puts on different pants. Still, he really liked how that whole thing made him feel.

He decides to eat some crackers, looking outside where the city is bustling. It looks so beautiful outside. He wants to go out there, but there's noises, people. So much and so many. That's a terrifying thought. 

Eddie is really brave going out there. 

Buck takes his time but figures out how to turn on the TV, and watches some kind of baking show, and they make cup cakes that him and Maddie would make some times. Buck likes cup cakes, and he wonders if he can make some with Eddie. 

When Eddie comes home, he's got coffee, donuts, and a bag of kitten toys. Chewing rings, and a pacifier for when Buck wants to suck his fingers but Eddie's busy. 

Buck doesn't like the idea of using it, pouting when Eddie shows it to him. But Eddie strokes his hair and smiles quietly. 

"Hey.. Don't be upset! I know kittens like nursing on things! It's totally okay!" Eddie said with a warm tone. "And about your chewing, I got you a chewing ring. You need one." He says softly. Buck nods and takes Eddie's hand to nibble on. 

Eddie grins and washes the toys before taking him to the couch. He leaves the toys on the coffee table and goes to take a shower. He enjoys the cleaning off his sweat, wondering if Buck has ever had donuts. 

Since he didn't know if he did or what he liked he got a small selection. When he climbs out of the shower, he sees sweat pants in the garbage. Why did Buck throw these out? He picks up the pants and his eyes widen when he sees a wet stain on them. 

Buck must've been.. Well masturbating and he has no idea how to clean the pants. He sighs and tosses the dirty pants inside the washer. He blushes thinking about Buck pleasuring himself, and quickly tries to NOT go that way. 

He puts on his red shirt and some black pants that he likes wearing around the house when he works. When he comes out, Buck has the ring in his mouth gnawing away. 

Eddie thinks of joking about it, but he's just grateful Buck is using it. Eddie sits by him and cracks open the work computer. "Oh, try the donuts! I don't know if you've had them before." He opens the bag and rips the bag open enough for Buck to see all that's inside. 

He sips his coffee, sliding the iced tea he got for Buck toward him. He didn't know if Buck likes coffee, so he'll have him try it eventually. Buck pick a up a glazed one, looking up at him and taking a bite. He squeaks happily and his tail sways left and right. Eddie grins happily and starts working as he drinks some of his tea. 

Eddie works for about an hour, absebtmindedly rubbing Buck's back when suddenly, Buck bites down on his fingers hard. 

"Ah! Buck!" Eddie snatches his hand away, gritting his teeth and grunting in pain. "God that hurts. You cannot bite people! That is no-" Buck had tears in his eyes and his ears were back. When Eddie had snatched his fingers back, Buck accidently bit his lip and it hurt. The pain mixed with Eddie being upset made him tear up. 

Buck starts to mewl and whine, babbling small sorries. Eddie gentky cradles his face and hushes gently. "Hey hey hey.. I'm not mad. Calm down, it's okay." He says quietly. Buck tries to stop crying, eyes still tearful. 

"M sorry." Eddie scratches behind his ears and kisses the crying kittens forehead. 

"You are okay baby. I'm not mad." He says lovingly, kissing the boys nose. Buck flushes, ears drooping as he purrs. He feels so small in the moment, sniffling and looking him in the eyes. Eddie realizes their position. He feels how close they are. Eddie wants to kiss him, Buck's mouth looks so inviting. 

Buck tilts his head and purrs curiously with his face moving a bit closer to Eddie's. They shared a breath, and then there was a knock on the door. 

They both jump back, cheeks going red. Eddie stands and gives him a smile. "I'll go answer it!" Eddie says hurriedly, leaving Buck a blushing and shy mess. When he opens it, he sees Maddie with a few folders and a bag of Bucks toys. 

"Hey I can't stay, but this is some more information for the project. Your doing really good so far so don't rush. And here's some cat toys Buck really likes. How's Buck?" Maddie was worried Buck was scared and hiding. Buck peaks over Eddie's shoulder. 

He hugs Maddie happily and she strokes his hair. "He's settling really well." Eddie says with a smile. Buck nods and smiles at Maddie. Maddie already knew that Eddie and Buck would be a perfect couple, and that their feelings would be quickly developed. 

"I have to head out, but I'll stop by soon!" She gives Buck another big hug. "Tell him how you feel." She whispers. Buck feels his face get hot and he nods softly, stepping back into the apartment. Maddie says good bye and leaves. 

"She gave me some of your old toys. Do want to play?" Eddie asks. Buck peeks into the bag and giggles. "I'll add it to the toy basket. If you want to, you can grab them whenever." Eddie says. Buck goes to the couch and picks up the teething ring. He actually likes it, because it he can chew it pretty hard without breaking it. 

When Eddie sits by him again, Buck sits close to him. The earlier moment mood was gone, but he's okay with sitting there by him. Eddie looks over the file, humming quietly to himself. Buck starts eating another donut, breaking it in half and offering it to Eddie. Eddie smiles and takes some to eat. 

"Thank you, kitten." He says lovingly. Buck smiles and blushes, eating happily. It was really good, and he loves the tea Eddie got him. "Want to try my coffee?" Eddie asks, offering his the cup. Buck takes a sip and whines at the taste. 

"That's gross." He whines. Eddie's coffee has minimal sugar, unlike Buck's sweet tea. Eddie chuckles softly at that and sets the coffee down. He wraps an arm around Buck's waist and pulls him close. Buck loves the feeling of being so close to Eddie, and can hear Eddie's heart beating quickly. 

He just watches the bakers make cup cakes, giggling at a group that made penguin cup cakes, which looked absolutely adorable. 

"Can we make cup cakes?" Buck asks curiously. Eddie smiles softly, doing a bit of typing. 

"Of course buddy. From scratch?" He asks smiling. Buck perks up instantly. "Maybe not today kitten. But I'm pretty sure I can get the ingredients tomorrow. If you think you are ready, you can come with?" Eddie looks at the boy he was holding. 

"Go with?" He whispers quietly. Eddie nods softly, rubbing Buck's hip and noticing the way the boy shivers. "But... They'll laugh." He whispers. Eddie felt his heart break. 

"Honey, hybrids are everywhere, and no one minds. Humans an hybrids have been living together for years." Eddie says lovingly. "No body will laugh. If they do, we'll ignore them." 

"Will they hit?" He asks softly, chewing his bottom lip. Eddie shakes his head. 

"No one will hit you like that ever again without serious consequences." Eddie promises. Buck nods quietly. "You don't have to come with me. Its up to you. You have a choice now, Buck. You will always have a choice now. Okay?" He asks softly. Buck closes his eyes and nuzzles Eddie's chest. 

"I understand." He says quietly, looking up and smiling happily. He has a choice. 

Buck has a choice now. 

Buck looks up that Eddie whose working once again, taking care of the project as he needed. Eddie was really good at his job, he must be, because Maddie talked highly of him and his work. Buck cuddles closer, chewing and sucking the teething ring, and drifts to sleep. 

Eddie smiles happily while holding Buck close and hoping that the boy wasn't going to have any nightmares. 

Buck's body fits so nicely against him... Eddie wonders what others ways they can fit together.


	8. I want to feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie makes cup cakes, Buck is embarrassed by Eddie finding his stained sweat pants, and Eddie finally stops letting doubts got in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute. Very fluffy.   
> It's just.   
> Love and fluff.

Buck does not go to the store with Eddie in the end. He thinks about it, but he could hear the world outside and it was too loud, and absolutely terrifying. Eddie got him calmed and gave him the teddy bear and set him up with a warm blanket and something to watch. 

Buck feels a little guilty not going, but Eddie had reassured him over and over. He reminds him of the important new facts that he has a choice. So Buck chose, and Eddie didn't get mad or pressure him. He ruffles his hair, and tells him he won't be gone long. 

Buck nibbles the ring happily, closing his eyes and was so grateful that Eddie got it for him. It was just this small gesture that made Buck feel even more in love with Eddie. He kept replaying yesterday. Secretly he was cursing his sister for knocking on the door, but he liked seeing her regardless. 

Eddie's lips were so close to his, his hands were on his face and he felt it even now. He wanted Eddie to touch him again, on his face or chest. Arms, waist.. Anywhere. He just wants Eddie to touch him again. 

Buck sighs quietly at the idea, but while he is ready to move, he wants Eddie to be ready as well. It wasn't longer then 30 minutes until Eddie came home with a few bags of all the ingredients they need for cup cakes. 

Bucks ears were perked and his eyes were sparkling happily. He stands there bouncing on his tip toes as Eddie unpacks the plastic bags. "Now, your going to be careful with the oven got it? I handle that instead." He warns sternly. Buck felt his tummy fill with butterflies with Eddie looking out for him. 

"I understand! What can I do?" Eddie asks him to read the list of ingredients. Buck does so happily, sitting on the counter while reading them. It was the standard cups of flour, sugar and eggs. Eddie, since he didn't own a stand mixer, had bough frosting, but at least he could make cupcakes with Buck. 

Eddie shows Buck how to properly crack an egg into the bowl and how to check for shells. He stands practically behind Buck to show him how to whisk the bowls content. Feeling Eddie's body pressing onto his back and side made his heart skip. Was Eddie going to kiss him? He could, Buck wants him too. 

He wishes Eddie stayed pressed against him, but he starts to grease the pan and put the small cup cake papers into the pan. When Buck finishes mixing up all the ingredients, and his tail finds Eddie's waist so he can get his attention. 

Eddie almost falls over when Buck's tail pulls him, but he's kind of okay with it. It's cute that Buck just uses his tail as an extension of his body, which it was. "That looks really good kitten!" He praises, seeing Buck perk up happily. 

Eddie sets the oven to preheat, and helps Buck scoop batter into the cup cake tin. "Are they gonna be good?" Buck asks sweetly, looking up with his classic puppy eyes. 

"Of course they will! You did an amazing job." Buck almost melts at the praise. "Alright, I'll handle the cup cakes from here Okay?" Buck nods. 

"Can I take a shower?" Buck asks. Eddie feels strangely sad he can't give Buck a bath, but he's okay with Buck branching out to be independent. 

"Go ahead! But if you need me, just call." He says, taking a quick glance at Buck's butt when he walks away. Damn.. It was nice. He shook his head and pops the cupcakes in the oven and set a timer so they wouldn't burn. 

Buck went into the bathroom and his eyes went wide to see his sweat pants gone. Eddie must've found them and it made him so embarrassed to realize that Eddie knows he masturbated. He climbs into the shower to wash off his embarrassment. 

He feels like he shouldn't be embarrassed though.. I mean sure it's awkward, but he knows Eddie does it. So many adults do it. Buck can do it too. Its allowed. He smiles and takes a deep breath. 

"I have a choice." He whispers quietly to himself. The shower was pretty quick, he just needed to wash his body off, and he towels off. 

Eddie hears the shower shut off, but pays no attention. Until he turns around and sees Buck walking from the bathroom to their bedroom to change. 

Completely naked. 

Eddie nearly chokes on his water and he tries not to think about what just happened.

He's thinking about what happened. 

Buck was pretty well hung, he had to admit, and his body was actually.. Just goregous. It was so beautiful, but he couldn't think about that right now. When Buck comes from the room, he's wearing basketball shorts and a baggy red sweater. 

"Buck, buddy, I know you don't know this, but you don't walk out naked okay kitten?" Buck's cheeks went scarlet, and his tail slid between his legs, with his head down cast. "Hey it's okay! Just a little mistake, you weren't taught it's okay." Eddie reassures. Buck nods and giggle a shyly. 

"Are the cupcakes done?" He asks excitedly, moving on from the incident. Eddie nods and offers Buck a messily frosted cupcake. He makes an excited little noise and took a bite. 

Paper and all. 

"Woah kitten!" Eddie chuckles and gives the confused and pouting kitten. "The paper helps them bake. You don't eat it." He tosses the mangled cup cake and picks up another one. He unwraps it and hands it over. 

"Oh.." Buck says with an adorable expression he gets when he learns some thing new. He takes a bite and purrs happily. "It's so good!" He says with his mouth full. "Try!" He offers the cup cake to Eddie. He thinks "why the fuck not" and takes a bite from the offered cup cake. 

Eddie stands a little closer to avoid crumbs spilling and hums. "Oh these are great. Good job kitten!!" He says with a warm smile. He looks into the boys eyes as Buck finishes the cup cake. 

"Thank you Eddie!" He says happily, ears wiggling softly. Eddie reaches up to stroke Buck's hair. He of course starts purring quietly and leaning into the touch. It wasn't until Eddie's hand trails from his ears to his cheek that he opens his eyes and realizes their position. 

"Eddie?" Buck whispers softly. 

"Yes kitten?" He watches the boys eyes flicker with affection and neediness. 

"I really like you.." He whispers into the air they were sharing. Eddie's heart starts beating faster and Buck can feel the pulse in his finger tips. 

"I really loke you too... May I kiss you?" He asks softly. Their faces get closer, and butterflies flutter in both of their stomachs. 

"Please kiss me." Buck whispers. 

Eddie's lips brush quickly over Buck's, and it's like the entire world feels right. The next touch of their lips was longer, gentle but firm enough to keep the two grounded. Eddie holds Buck around the waist and the hybrid wraps his arms around his neck to hold him. 

The kissing gets more passionate, body's pressing more against each other, breaths coming quick and fast. Eddies hand stats firm on his lower back and each time one pulls back for a breath, the other will chase his lips. 

"Eddie..." Buck whispers into Eddie's mouth and Eddie has to pull away before he goes further then they've discussed. Buck looks up at him, eyes fluttering and lips parted. "Did I do something wrong?" Eddie chuckles and shakes his head. 

"But if i don't stop kissing you, I might go farther then we've talked about." He says quietly. Buck's face hearted up and he feels like he might burst into flames. Eddie chuckles, and kisses him once more. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." Buck giggles. 

"It was my only... They always feel good like that?" He asks, still holding onto Eddie. He chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Not always... But I only want to kiss you like this All the time." Buck giggles and relaxes happily. "Now.. We can go further then kissing, but we have to talk about that." He says, kissing Buck's forehead. 

"That's scary." Buck admits. "And it's embarrassing. 

"I know. But we have to talk about what we are okay with, what our intentions are. I want to learn to read your body and when I can go or when I stop." Eddie says. "Don't let it be embarrassing. It's natural, and it's what happens when everyone's comfortable, and we know each other." 

Buck looks up at him, his eyes brimming with happy tears. He leans up and kisses him gently, body melting and feeling defenceless in all ways good. 

"I have a choice." Buck says quietly. 

"You'll always have a choice." Eddie reassures. 

"I want to talk about it but... Can I kiss you some more first?" Eddie leads Buck to the couch and sits with Buck on his lap. 

"I'd love too."


	9. Exploring his body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck isn't really sure how bodies really work, so Eddie and him explore each others bodies.   
> Buck learns that touches down there are not bad touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty, you've been warned.

The kisses paused and eventually stopped as the two needed a break to think about what these things meant. Eddie sat Buck close to him, promising him more kissing if he can finish this project. Of course, Buck let's him work, but he starts kissing Eddie's neck gently. 

"Kitten.. I need to work." Buck looks confused. "Those kisses feel.. Good, but their distracting." He says. Buck pouts but nods softly. How do those kisses feel different then lip kisses? Do kisses other places feel worse then others? 

Buck was busy thinking, wondering about the effect of kisses on the human body, when a warm kiss is placed of his forehead. He looks up, purring, realizing that the forehead kiss feels really good, but different from lip kisses. 

"What are you thinking kitten? Pretty deep in thought." Eddie set his lap top aside. He had finished his entire project, which took about an hour, all while he saw the cogs in the boys head spinning. 

"Kisses." Buck says honestly. "If I kiss here-" He touches Eddie's lips. "How much different does it feel if I kiss here?" He pokes Eddie's neck. Eddie chuckles. 

"I think I can show you better then explain it." Buck nods and Eddie kisses his lips tenderly. It felt good, it made butterflies flutter in his chest like the first time. 

Eddie pulls away, and gently tips Buck's head to the side and brushing his lips over the skin of his neck. A jolt went through Buck, and Eddie's lips kiss across his neck from the jaw to his collar bone. Buck felt his face get hotter with each touch of his lips. 

Buck was aware he was making some kind of noise, and when Eddie pulls away, his eyes are darker and a smiles on his face. "That felt good.. What noise was I making?" He asks quietly. 

"You where whimpering. It was very cute to hear." 

"Can you show me more kisses?" Buck whispers quietly. Eddie's cheeks went a light pink at those words. "Please Eddie? I want to know how they feel." Eddie gently strokes over Buck's birthmark. 

"Are you okay with me touching all of your body?" Eddie asks quietly. "You can tell me anytime that you want me to stop, but I do not want to cross over a boundary." He reassures. Buck smiles, leaning more into the touch. 

"I trust you. I'm okay with you touching me." He says quietly. "Did.. Did you find my sweat pants?" Buck whispers, although clearly embarrassed. Eddie gives a small chuckle, but he's not mocking or making fun of Buck. 

"I'll show you how to use the washer and dryer so if you need too you can clean your clothes. Don't be embarrassed, that's natural." Eddie stands and pulls Buck up with him. "Now, I'm going to kiss this beautiful body of yours."

Eddie takes him to the bedroom, taking off his own shirt before gently tugging off Bucks. Buck was still kinda skinny, but he's gaining back some much needed body fat. His skin isn't clinging to his ribs any more, and Buck likes that he doesn't look like a skeleton. 

Eddie's hand strokes down his neck to his stomach, then he wraps his hand around his hip. Buck likes his hand there, especially feeling it on his bare skin like this. 

Buck places his hand on Eddie's shoulders to lean up and kiss him gently, pulling Eddie down towards the bed. Eddie's hands just rubs his hips, lips trailing to kiss Buck's birthmark. That made him feel a wave of shyness, heart swelling at the tender gesture. 

"Mm.. This is so cute baby... Now.. I'm going to move more downwards." Buck nods and he can't help but let out pleasured whimpers when the kisses go to his neck. Then, they move to the uncharted territory of his chest. It felt so strange, to be touched that way. 

But it was nice, it felt good, he felt important and loved in the moment. Eddie's lips brush beside his nipples, and Buck jolted, gasping and eyes falling shut. Eddie looks up at him, pressing a kiss onto Bucks nipple, making the boy moan shyly, eyes falling shut. 

"Oh that's so beautiful." He whispers quietly, letting his tongue flick out to lick over Buck's nipple. Buck moans again, fingers lightly scratching up Eddie's bare back. Eddie chuckles and moves down again. Buck is ticklish on his stomach, and when Eddie's lips go over his hips, and across the waist line of his pants, Buck is giving a steady stream of quiet moans. 

"Can I take off your pants?" He asks softly, hand rubbing Buck's hip and letting his thumb dip under the waist line. Buck feels like his whole body is blushing, but he nods and lifts his hips when Eddie pulls off his pants. 

Eddie wasn't wrong, Buck was pretty hung, and he was hard as hell just from Eddie's ministrations. Eddie chuckles, kissing Buck's knee gently, moving up to kiss his inner thighs. Buck whimpers, covering his face and trying not to clamp his legs shut with Eddie between his legs. 

"I can touch you, right baby?" He asks softly. Buck peeks from behind his fingers. 

"Yes please.. Please touch me." Buck assumed he would be getting a hand job but Eddie had very different plans. 

He felt soft kisses being placed over his length, up and down it, making Buck fall back onto the bed and whimper. The pleasure was over whelming him, especially when Eddie wraps his lips around his tip. A small cry escapes Buck, hand diving down to grab A hand full of Eddies hair. 

Eddie takes that as a good sign to keep going, and he begins to take more in his mouth. He wants nothing more then to make Buck cum, to bring him that pleasure and release. Eddie starts bobbing his head, taking more of him each time he goes back down until Buck is hitting the back of his throat. 

It feels like Buck has left his body, his hips rocking pathetically, eyes rolling and mouth staying parted to let out continuous whimpers and moans. He catches a peak at his reflection in the mirror Eddie has by his dresser and he has to look away. 

It's embarrassing how good all of this feels to him. 

Eddie bobs his head faster, stroking Bucks thighs and holding them apart. Buck arches, toes curling as he cums without warning. Eddie makes a small noise in surprise, and pulls off with a pop of his lips, swallowing every thing he had in his mouth. 

"Hey.. How do you feel baby?" Eddie stands, pulling Buck gently into a sitting position. Buck looks at him, taking his hand out of Eddies hair. 

"That wasn't a kiss.." Buck whispers quietly. Eddie chuckles and kisses Bucks lips. 

"Its called a blow job. Its kind of misleading since you don't actually blow, but I think you liked it regardless." Eddie's whispers, rubbing the boys inner thigh. Buck nods shyly, thinking. 

"Can I give you one?" He asks quietly. Eddie looks a bit surprised at the question. 

"Are you sure baby? I'm fine if you want to try, but it might be hard at first." He says softly. Buck looks up at him, glancing down at Eddie's bulge. 

"Can I kiss you like you kissed me?" Buck asks softly, his voice holding a note of arousal. Eddie gulped, feeling himself get harder. He nods, and moves to sit beside Buck. 

Buck attached his lips to Eddie's neck, pressing soft open mouthed kisses across the warm skin. Eddie moans softly, holding Buck's hip. The hybrid stands, standing between Eddie's legs. He kisses from his neck, to his collar bones, to his chest. 

His tongue licks over Eddie's nipples, happy when he provokes a similar reaction to his own. Eddie covers his mouth to stop the loud moans to come forward. Buck kissing him was enough to drive him crazy, because he had been untouched for so long. 

His left hand could only do so much. 

Buck pulls off Eddie's sweat pants, mouth going dry. My God, Eddie looks so beautiful. He kisses Eddie's thighs, nuzzling up to Eddie's crotch. He feels strange about the fact that he loves Eddie's sent, so he begins kissing up the length. It tastes strange, but hearing Eddie moan because of it? Delicious. 

Buck licks the tip gently, trying to copy Eddie's movements. He felt fingers thread through his fingers, and he quickly catches on to the idea if hallowing his throat to take Eddie's length inside his mouth. Eddie is bigger then him, thicker too, and it's a kinda tight fit for Buck to take, but he does. 

He starts to bob his head, letting Eddie's hand guide his head along to what needs to be done. 

"Oh God.. Buck I'm going to cum.. I can pull out.." He whispers but Buck shakes his head. He wants to please Eddie the way he had pleased him. Soon, he felt Eddie releasing into his mouth, and he swallowed. 

It tastes weird, but hearing Eddie's obscene noises, and looking up to see his O face made Buck feel so good about how he did. 

"Did that feel good?" He asks quietly, looking up at him with those beautiful puppy eyes. Eddie chuckles and stands him up between his legs. 

"So good.. Are we moving too fast baby?" He asks gently. Buck shakes his head, kissing Eddie softly. 

"I'm finally moving forward." Buck says. Eddie pulls Buck to lay on his chest. "I'm going to move forward with you."


	10. How to calm a hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck sees some thing on the TV that triggers a break down, and he clings to Eddie. Eddie doesn't mind, he's okay holding the boy and making sure he knows how wonderful he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst like beginning, very fluffy ending.

Buck didn't really need to talk to Eddie about what happened. "I'm okay with every thing that happened. I liked it. I don't need to talk about it right now." He says proudly. Eddie decided to respect that, and sent him to watch TV while he gets dressed and orders food. 

He steps out of the bedroom, only to hear Buck screaming. The boy bolts from the living room, and he rushes into the guest room under the bed. Eddie looks out at TV realizing he had been watching an episode of SVU. 

One about a women being beaten to death. 

Eddie went into the guest room, heart breaking to hear Buck sobbing like that. Today was supposed to be a good day, a day Buck began to feel safer. 

He lays beside the bed, looking at Buck who was sobbing underneath it. Buck has his face borrowed into his forearms, shaking with his tail glued to his leg. 

"Hey kitten..." Buck flinched hard at the words. "That was really scary huh? What you saw?" It took a moment before he nods. "It's not real sweetie. They were actors.. Though it reminded you of home huh?" Buck sobs again, breath shaking in and out of him. 

"Can you come out baby? You can stay if you need, but I think you'd like to be held, huh?" Buck finally peaks out at him with scared eyes. Eddie very slowly slides his hand to him. Buck looks at it. 

This is Eddie. He knows Eddie, he likes Eddie, he trusts Eddie. He reaches out and takes Eddie's hand and squeezes it. Eddie smiles and squeezes back, and begins singing quietly in Spanish. Buck likes the singing, and he lifts his ears to hear better. 

Slowly, and without Eddie paying too much attention to it, he crawls from under the bed and climbing onto Eddie's chest. His ear was pressed to Eddie's chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

"He hit her a lot." Buck whispers shakily. Eddie pauses his singing and rubs Bucks back. "He kept hurting her and he wouldn't stop. And then he yelled at her.. It wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong." Buck started crying. Eddie carefully cradles Buck's head as he sits up with the crying boy in his lap. 

"Shhh.. Shh baby.. What they did was just a scene. Not at all real." Buck hiccups softly, a small whine escaping him. "And, your dad can never hurt you ever again. You are so strong kitten.." He whispers. Buck pulls away slightly and looks up st him hiccuping. 

"I'm strong?" He whispers quietly. "But.. But I'm crying.." He states. Crying didn't seem strong to him. 

"Crying isnt weak. Surviving what you'd been through, letting me into your life and space. Not giving up your hope. That's so strong baby. So amazingly strong." Buck just broke down sobbing again, clinging to him fiercely. 

Eddie feels his heart breaking from the intensity of the tears, but he can only realize how long Buck was holding onto these tears. Every thing had just been building up, and the TV show just broke it down.

Eddie just holds him. That's all he can do, and that's enough for Buck and that was okay with Eddie. 

It took a good ten minutes until Buck calmed down. His breathing was still hitching and shaking, and he looked drained. 

"I'm going to pick you up baby.. That okay?" He asks softly. Buck nods, looping his arms around Eddie's neck. He takes him to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet seat and let's him go. When Buck clings to him, he rubs his back gently. "I'm staying here. I just want to clean up your face." Buck let's him go. 

Eddie gets a wash cloth wet, and wipes off the tear stains on his face, and helps Buck blow his nose. The hybrid begins to shiver, pretty cold now that he wasn't glued to Eddie's body heat. 

"Alright.. Let's get you in some warm clothes." He picks Buck back up and takes him to their bedroom, putting on warm fuzzy pants, fuzzed black socks, one of Eddie's giant hoodies, and a warm little kiss in the forehead to top it off. 

Buck looks up at him like he's the most amazing person in the world, and too him, he is. "Cuddle please." Buck says shyly, reaching out with his sweater paws and pressing them to Eddie's chest. Eddie lifts him up and takes him to the couch.

"Someone will stop by later with dinner, so don't be scared if someone knocks. They aren't a threat." He says lovingly. Buck nods, covering his eyes until Eddie puts on a baking show. Sugar rush was on and Buck felt much calmer. 

He clings to Eddie still, holding Eddie's hand in his own. He has to hold him. Eddie kisses Bucks head softly, and gently pulls himself away when the doorbell rings. Buck pouts, but he's hungry so he can't complain. 

Eddie ordered a pizza and cheese bread, as well as a package of their cookies. He brings them over and two plates. He sits down and sits Buck onto his lap so he can hold him. 

"Want me too feed you baby?" He asks lovingly, feeling his heart swelling when Buck nuzzles right up to his chest. Buck nods, tail thumping excitedly when Eddie offers him a slice of pizza. "You like pizza?" Buck giggles. 

"Maddie likes to get it. It's yummy." He says with a happy voice. Eddie coos gently, and Buck starts eating. Eddie makes sure Buck eats slowly so he won't get sick, and seeing him eat makes his heart warm. Eddie picks up his own slice and eats them while watching the show on TV. 

They ate almost all the pizza, bread and cookies, and Buck ends up really full and whining. 

"Aww baby.. You ate a lot huh?" He says softly, kissing his head gently. Buck nods, but almost keens when Eddie's hand slips underneath Buck's hoodie to rub his swollen belly. Softly he begins rubbing the man's stomach and gently rocking him. 

"Thank you, Eddie." He coos softly, kissing his cheek. Eddie smiles, nuzzling Buck's neck gently. 

"You don't need to thank me for making sure you are okay. You just needed me to calm you down, and you were so brave when you were so scared." He says gently, kisses Bucks cheek. Buck looks shy over those words, and he leans up to kiss Eddie. 

The kiss wasn't like their first, or like any they'd shared at all. This one was so amazingly soft, so gentle and full of kindness. It's the kiss that Buck needs to ground him the rest of the way. 

"I love you." Buck whispers, smiling when Eddie just squeezes him closer. 

"I love you too baby.." Eddie whispers into the boys lips. Buck purrs when his stomach starts getting rubbed again, and he nuzzles into Eddie's neck. He likes Eddie's scent, it's comforting, and he loves the large hands touching him. 

Eddie loves him.. And it makes him feel beautiful. Eddie realizes tgat all Buck needs right now are cuddles. He shuts off the TV, lifting him up bridal style, and carrying him to their bedroom. 

Once their inside, Eddie climbs into bed with Buck being spooned. Buck wiggles, purrs, and grins onto the warm embrace. 

"Go to sleep baby. I'll be here." He promises. Buck's crying fit was catching up with him, and he was suddenly way to tired to stay awake now. So he pulls himself closer to Eddie, and falls asleep. 

Eddie just holds him, his heart breaking when he sees remnants of Bucks tears. He wants to beat that sad excuse of a father Buck had. He knows he can't, but he can hold Buck. He can hold him, protect him, and help him unlearn the abuse. 

That's exactly what he plans to do.


	11. Consenting to his touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two weeks since Buck's panic attack, and with Eddie's kind guidance, he's finally ready to move forward, in more ways them one.   
> Its late. They're both restless, and Buck wants Eddie.   
> Eddie wants him too, and he's going to take his time with Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got deleted and I wanna cry. I have to write it again.   
> I'm doing this for you guys. Your guys support means everything to me and inspires me to write.

The TV plays quietly in the background while each man sit close but in their own tasks. Eddie had a new project he has to get done, and my God it was draining. He hate the guy who is demanding this from him. He's pushy, and he 'Needs this project done NOW' because they didn't have have other things to do right? 

Buck was putting together a puzzle, looking up every once and a while at the TV. He's been growing lately, all with Eddie's help. He learned how to use all house should appliances, but he will not use the oven or stove. They share him, and Eddie is okay handing the hot stuff for him. He knows how to use all the kitchen utensils, but he hates knives. He asks Eddie to help with instead. 

Eddie gives a sigh of frustration behind him, and Buck looks over his shoulder at him. He hated how handsome Eddie looked with that scrunched face on. Between his growing knowledge of how things work, and his growing trust with Eddie made him want Eddie. He wants Eddie to touch him more, to put his fingers and May be something else in- Buck shakes his head. 

He cannot think this way. Eddie's busy, and making those... Advances are things that he knows further their relationship. He likes the idea of their relationship going further, and he wants it. He hears Eddie sigh again, rubbing a hand over his face. Buck crawls on the couch, taking the hand off Eddie's face and kissing the tips of his fingers. 

"Hi kitten.. Need something?" Eddie asks softly, looking over at the beautiful boy beside him. He knows that Buck and him are official, they confirmed it, but Eddie wouldn't move forward without Buck's express permission. 

"I need you.." He whispers, the room beautifully quiet, with the TV soft in the back ground. Eddie sets the computer aside, and when his head is turned, Bucks lips find his neck. 

Eddie moans gently, pulling Buck to straddle his lap. "Oh baby.." Eddie mutters quietly. Buck bites his neck gently, pulling away and leaning up to kiss him. Eddie kisses him, hand going to grab Buck's ass. Buck gasps shakily, eyes rolling a bit. Eddie starts kissing the scar on Buck's neck. 

A high whining moan escapes the hybrid, eyes falling shut. That skin was SO sensitive in such a good way, especially with Eddies beautiful mouth on it. 

"Eddie.. Eddie I need you." He says shakily, hips rockokg down onto Eddie's. Eddie smirks into his skin, and lifts him up to carry him to the bedroom. Their bedroom. That made this moment so much better. 

Buck was set on the bed, watching with hungry eyes as Eddie takes off his shirt. A shaky gasp escapes him when Eddie's hands slide under his shirt and pulls it off. They had not touched intimately since the kissing thing, and Eddie's touch makes his skin blossom with goosebumps. 

Buck and Eddie get stripped of their pants and underwear, and when Eddie's lips kiss his inner thigh, he feels like he might fall apart right there. 

"Eddie please..." He begs quietly. There isn't much talking now, their bodies are talking for them right now. 

"One second baby.. Lay back and I'll get lube." Buck lays back and shifts his hips to avoid hurting his tail. Eddie grabs a bottle of lube he'd gotten since he knew if things go farther, they'd need it. 

"What's lube, Eddie?" Buck wants to call Eddie some kind of name like Eddie calls him "baby" and "kitten" but he can't think of what to say. Briefly, his mind brings forward some thing he'd heard at school, about girls calling guys "Daddy" during sex. Buck just might try it. 

"It's what makes things slick and easier for both of us to go farther. Are you sure you want this?" Eddie asks, the bottle open as he stands between Bucks open legs. Buck takes a deep breath.

"I want you, Eddie. I need you." He whispers. The words hang in the air, and Eddie's eyes darken. 

"Alright kitten. Let me take care of you." Two slicked fingers gently circle and press inside of Buck. Buck gasps, jolting at the feeling. "It's hard but I need you to relax yeah? That'll make them go in easier and it'll feel really good." Eddie promises. 

"Okay..." He's almost embarrassed in this position. Spread out, Eddie taking care of him in such a sexual way. 

Buck doesn't give a shit what any one thinks. This is their relationship, this is their moment. 

He relaxes his body, surrendering his control to Eddie as the two fingers slip all the way inside. Buck gasps, the feeling so new it blows his mind. He's never done this, but Eddie must've, because he's carefully stretching Buck open and prepping him for a third finger. 

Absolutely filthy moans fall from Bucks mouth. He trusts Eddie with his body, and Eddie knows that. That's why no matter how much he wants to get rough with Buck, because it is what he enjoys, he will be taking care of Buck first. 

Buck is first tonight, and things like the other aspects of sex will be discussed later. 

Once Buck takes three fingers with no trouble, Eddie lubes himself and lines up with Buck's entrance. 

"You want this kitten?" Eddie whispers gently. Buck looks up at him, wreaked and just fucking edible. 

"I want you Eddie... Take me please." Buck whispers. Eddie edges inside slowly, nearly loosing his mind at how good Buck feels around him. This is Buck's first time, and his first time with him. He won't hurt him. 

He thrusts inside all the way inside, moaning into Buck's ear. "You feel so good around me." Eddie whispers, rolling his hips carefully to fuck inside him. Buck gasps shakily, eyes rolling back a bit. "I'm going to move now." Eddie says gently. 

"Move. Please move." Buck was clinging to Eddie's shoulders, gasping at each thrust given too him. They start out slow and soft, and Buck starts, once again, begging for more. Eddie pulls away slightly, looking into Buck's eyes. 

"You sure, kitten?" Buck nods, kissing Eddie hard as he rocks his hips down to meet Eddie's, the most lewd look coming over his face. It's enough to make Eddie's hips pick up speed. 

Hickeys begin to form, a bruise will be there on Buck's hips where Eddie holds him, their lips are swollen with the sloppy kisses their trading, and Buck feels so amazing. His whole body feels like it's full of electricity, every touch sending shock wavss through him. 

He feels himself getting closer, and he starts rocking his hips down eagerly. Eddie moans, angling his hips for Buck's prostate. 

"Fuck! Fuck Eddie I'm going to cum!" Buck cries out, chest heaving. 

"Cum for me baby. You can do it. Cum for me." Eddie growls into the hybrids ear. Its enough to send Buck over the edge and he soon cums, once again, because of Eddie. 

The sight is enough for Eddie and he pulls out just in time to cum on Buck's stomach. He doesn't want to cum inside Buck without permission. Eddie watches Buck come down from his high, pulling out a small handful of tissues. He wipes them both down and lifts Buck to his chest. 

"Eddie.. Fuck.." He whispers softly. Eddie lays under their sheets, holding Buck to lay on his chest. "That was.. That was a very good first time." He whispers. 

"I'm glad.. Fuck your such a good boy huh? Yeah you are..." Buck giggles, kissing him gently. "We're going to have talk about things later." He says softly. 

"Later please. I want to sleep right now." Eddie chuckles and nods. He settles into bed with Buck falling asleep quick in his arms. He breufjy thinks about that damn project but Buck had done a very effective job at destracting him. He just wants to sleep with Buck in his arms. 

The project can wait. Besides, Fuck that guy.


	12. Please hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is touch starved, plain and simple. After a long meeting he had to attend, Eddie is on the verge of breaking down completely.  
> Buck is understanding, and he wants to cuddle away Eddie's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie needs some LOVE AND APPRECIATION

Eddie didn't have the best childhood. While he was an only child, his parents were not very affectionate. His mom used to be when he was younger, but when he hit about 13 she eased off as if he no longer needed it. 

Eddie likes affection though, but being so isolated, Buck is one of the first people in years he's been close to. 

He left early in the morning, having already warned Buck he'd be gone, and heads out to a project presentation he needed done. 

It was not a good day.

Mostly just snobby assholes throwing their weight around to show how big they were. He was the only one there that wasn't 35 years or older. Most looked down on him since he was "only 23, what do you know about business?" 

They had no clue that he was the right hand man of their boss. He was mistaken for a coffee boy, was told he couldn't sit in the meeting even though he was the presenter, and by the end of it, they tried to critic the work he produced. 

The only guys on his side was one of Maddies other trusted colleges Bobby Nash, and his right hand guy Howie Han. Chimney, as Maddie called him, since they were dating. Bobby shut them down quickly be reminding them that Eddie was Maddies number one worker, and one of the best at his job, out doing all of them simply because of their rampant laziness. 

Needless to say, Eddie felt awful. He got a coffee and tea for him and Buck, and said fuck it, getting some donuts. He deserves it, and right now, he just wants to be home. 

When he gets home, Buck greets him from the kitchen with a smile and an apple that he just washed. But seeing how tired and.. Well sad Eddie looks, his heart breaks. 

"Eddie... Rough day?" He whispers softly, after setting aside the apple and taking things from Eddie's hands. He looks like he's going to just fall down right there from how exhausted he is. Eddie just grunts at him and Buck nuzzles his hair. He pulls off Eddie's jacket and kisses his head softly. 

"I'm sorry kitten.. I shouldn't.. I just.." Eddie's at a loss for words. Buck cups his face and kisses him softly. 

"You've been taking care of me so well.. So let me help you okay?" Buck picks up the drinks and bag, and takes Eddie's hand in his tail. "Come on." Eddie can't resist the soft fluffy tail leading him, and those beautiful blue eyes.. 

Eddie kinda looses himself. He feels Buck taking off his shirt and gently kissing Eddie's chest. He lays Eddie on his back and taking off his pants and underwear. Eddie blushes when he's exposed and huffs a bit, clearly shy. 

"It's okay. I'm getting you something clean." He says softly, kissing Eddie's hip. He shivers. 

"No.. Cuddle naked with me." Eddie says gently. He wants the closeness of being naked with Buck. "Come on kitten. Let me touch you." Buck blushes a bit, but strips himself down, and crawls into the bed. 

Eddie pulls Buck to straddle him and Buck giggles, leaning to lay with their foreheads pressed together. Buck gently catches his mouth with his, hand rubbing over Eddie's side and pec. Soft noises came from Eddie, just little soft pleasured sounds. Buck kisses down to his jaw and neck, feeling Eddie melting. 

"Hey.." Buck whispers, kissing Eddie again and stroking his hair. "Bad day baby?" He likes calling Eddie baby too. It fits pretty well with how Eddie looks and how clear it is that Eddie needs him. Eddie smiles sleepily. 

"Yeah.. Yeah a really bad day... But my God I'm glad I'm home and your here. I'm glad I get to cuddle a sweet baby like you." He says softly, kissing Eddie's lips. Buck giggles and offers Eddie his drink. "Let me sit up." Eddie was leaning on some pillows in a sitting position with Buck chilling in his lap.

"What made today bad?" Buck asks curiously, sipping carefully at his own drink. Eddie sighs, rubbing Buck's back softly and beginning to rant on the crap storm of his day. Buck listens intently and whenever Eddia starts getting too worked up, Buck rubs his stomach and kisses him. 

Eddie notices the pattern, but says nothing on how down right giddy it makes him feel. When he's finished, Buck cradles his face and swipes his thumb under Eddie's eyes. Eddie closes his eyes, leaning into the touch on his face. Buck coos, moving a hand slowly through Eddie's hair, then to rub the back of his neck. The hands slide over Eddie's shoulders, to his upper arms where they gently squeeze. 

"That was a really bad day." Buck says softly, loving how blissed Eddie looks. "But I'm here now. I'll make it better." Eddie opens his eye a crack. 

"Kiss me kitten.. That's all I need right now." He says quietly. Buck kisses him gently, chest pressed flush to Eddie's and hand tangling up in Eddie's hair. It's long, probably needs a cut, but Buck likes having some thing to hold onto. He gives the hair a little tug, smirking into Eddie's lips when he moans. 

He can feel the rumble of the noise in Eddie's chest. It made him feel so good. He catches Eddie's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it away a little and letting it go to see Eddie's grinning face. 

"Mm.. That was pretty good baby..." He whispers to him. Eddie bumps their noses together gently, rubbing them together. Buck giggles, a shy little gasp escaping him when Eddie grabs his butt. 

"Baby! Doooon't!" He whines shyly, hiding in his palms. Eddie gives it a rub, squeeze, and chuckles darkly to himself. Buck is so insanely shy about those touches, and he wiggles into the touches. It was nice, Buck enjoys it, but these are very new touches that milk noises out of him. 

"Mmm.. I love you kitten.. Thank you for being here for me." Eddie whispers softly. Buck grins, pressing little butterfly kisses into his neck and chest. 

"I'll always be here. But I really want a donut.." Buck giggles happily. Eddie let's out a warm giggle, kissing him again and grabbing the baggie. 

"Glazed baby?" Eddie asks, lifting it from the bag. Buck snatches it from his hand with his mouth, holding it from between his teeth. Eddie chuckles, watching as he munches on it. He stays touching Eddie, chest to chest, their legs kinda tangled together. 

The moment was just to perfect, and both boy realize how lucky they are in finding each other. Buck has never felt safer, and Eddie hasn't ever felt so happy, so touched.. Eddie's lips ghost over Buck's ear shell. He shivers, arousal shooting through his body. 

The kisses went to his jaw, the kisses were careful, just small butterfly kisses, but they were enough to make Buck moan quietly into Eddie's bare skin. Eddie loves everything aside, rolling to have Buck under him. When he moves his hand to cradle Buck's cheek, he doesn't flinch. He doesn't look scared. 

He leans into the touch, he practically melts from that touch down to his toes. Eddie grins, softly kissing the birthmark he adores so much. He gives a sweet giggle, looking up with the classic puppy eyes. 

"I love you so much baby... Thank you for being here." He whispers gently. Buck looks into those eyes. Those eyes bringing down his walls, making his life feel complete, and smiles. 

"Thank you for letting me be here. Thank you for loving me. I love you too.." He whispers quietly. The kissing resumes, the touches get needy, the air is buzzing with energy and the noises being shared between the two feeding into the other needs. 

Buck flips Eddie onto his back and straddles him once again. Eddie chuckles, looking up at his confident little hybrid. 

"Go on, kitten... Do your worst." He teases. 

Buck shrugs, and kisses him once more, hand creeping down his chest. The feeling of Eddies heart beat made him feel bolder. He licks a stripe from Eddie's waist and licking up to flick his nipple. Eddie groans, eyes rolling in pleasure. 

"My God, kitten." He whispers softly. Buck grins and nuzzles his neck. "You going to continue?" He teases gently. Buck grins and gives him a small smile. 

"Mmm.. Maybe after my tea." Eddie laughs so hard the problems of the day fall away like kisses fall from Bucks lips. 

He can wait. He'll always wait for Buck.


	13. First trip outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck hasn't ever actually gone outsude the house since he graduated school. He knows it's loud, mean and cruel, but Eddie is trying to get him to understand it's not that bad.   
> Buck trusts Eddie enough, so he agrees to go on a walk around the park.   
> Buck really likes climbing trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck would totally climb up a tree, then not know how to get down.

Eddie gently adjusts Buck's jacket collar, smiling warmly up at him and kissing him. He knows that Buck is teeming with nervous energy, because this is his first time going outside since he graduated at 17. 

"Hey, you don't have to baby." He says softly, kissing his forehead. Buck smiles shyly, tail swaying gently. 

"I want to.. You said it's safe.. So I trust you." He says softly, ears twitching gently. Eddie nods and picks up his keys, and Buck's hand, and taking him to the near by park. 

It wasn't extremely loud. Buck doesn't like car horns, or people talking loudly, but he sees plenty of other hybrids. Bunny, cats, wolves, and even shake hybrids. The snake ones look very beautiful. Snake eyes with small patches of scale designs on various parts of their bodies. 

No one even gives Buck a second glace, much less any looks containing malice. The park is pretty quiet, most kids are in school, and a few people are there reading, or playing frisbee. 

"It's pretty." Buck says softly, giving Eddie's hand a squeeze. Eddie smiles and kisses his hair softly.

"Is it scary still, baby?" He says gently. Buck shakes his head and points at a tree close by. "What baby? Want to climb?" He asks lovingly. Buck nods and basically rubs up to the three happily. Eddie smiles, taking a fee pictures of Buck scaling the tree and sending them to Maddie. 

"Eddie?" Buck calls, from about half way up the tree. Buck's ears are down, and his tail, and hands are wrapped around the tree limb he's sitting on. "Um.. I can't get down.." He says quietly Eddie chuckles gently. 

"Okay Buck.. Just.. Try to climb towards me baby. Watch your step. I'll catch you." Eddie promises. Buck whimpers, looking scared. "You trust me kitten?" Eddie asks gently. Buck nods slowly. "I will catch you. Climb down toward me. Carefully yeah?" 

Buck takes a deep breath, slowly lowering himself toward the lower branches. Eddie says gently encouragement until he can easily grab and pick up Buck from the branches. 

Buck clings to him, giving a small whimper. "Scary.. Don't like that." Buck says quietly. Eddie bounces him gently and kisses his forehead. 

"That's okay sweetie. I'll be here no matter what." He promises. Buck nods, but doesn't want to get down from Eddie's grip. Eddie doesn't care, he likes holding Buck. He feels like he can protect him from every thing and anything. And of course Buck does not mind. 

Eddie sits on a bench, holding Buck in his lap. "So, not everywhere is like this. The world can be peaceful, but there are times where it's loud and scary. No one will hurt you like that again, but it can some times be really scary." 

Buck nods and smiles, kissing his cheek happily. "If I'm with you Its okay." He says gently. Eddie smiles, then hears a voice calling his name. 

"Eddie!! Eddie over here!" He looks over and sees Chimney coming toward them. He was dressed in jogging clothes, clearly sweating and slightly out of breath. He jogs up with a grin. "Hey! You hear the news? Your project is approved. Your going to be getting a pretty hefty bonus this year." 

Buck knows Chimney. Maddie likes him, but Buck is scared of him. But Eddie knows him. In fact, Eddie works with him and they are talking. If Eddie also trusts him... Can he? 

Eddie was grinning. "Thank God. They really tried to cheat me out of it huh?" Chimney sat on the bench, leaving enough space so Buck won't get anxious. "Buck, this is Chimney! Your sister and I work with him." Chimney never got a good look at the timid hybrid, though it was pretty clear that Buck knew who he was and what he look like. 

"Hey." Chimney waves. Buck shuffles closer to Eddie. 

"Hi.." Buck whispers softly, looking at his hands. Chimney looks at Eddie, nervous he did some thing wrong. 

"Buck baby, it's okay. Chimneys a great guy. He won't hurt you." He says softly. Buck looks at him, Chimney, and gives the man a small smile. "Mmm that's it baby." He says softly, kissing his forehead. 

"So you two are together?" He asks curiously. Buck smiles softly, and nuzzles into Eddie. 

"Yes. We're together." Eddie says with a smile. Chimney looks happy. He knows Eddie had a really hard time relation ship wise, so he was really glad he found some body. 

Buck tunes out as Chimney and Eddie start talking business and scans the park. A young mom was pushing a stroller with a sleeping baby around the park, smiling, an older man was throwing bird seed for some birds at his feet, a couple of teenager's sat by the fountain goofing off and rough housing a little. 

Eddie, still cradling Buck, feels him go completely stiff, and hears the panicked noises escaping him. Buck was trying to basically crawl into Eddie's body to hide, distressed crying noises escaping him. 

Buck had been enjoying looking around, but he saw a man, tall, intimidating, and looking way to similar to his father. The panic he felt was too much, and he couldn't breath. 

"Woah, woah hey, Buck.. Buck you need to calm down." Eddie said gently, shifting Buck so he's straddling him and Buck hides in his neck, pointing to the man he saw. Eddie watches the man,having a feeling that Buck saw him and was reminded of his dad. The man, despite his very intimidating features, was greeting the women with the stroller. 

"Sweetie, look.. It's okay baby. Just look okay. I'll hold you." He gently angles his body so he can see the scene unfolding. The woman gives him a hug, and a kiss, her bunny ears flopping happily. Buck was just now spotting the tail and ears on the man. 

Wolf hybrid. 

He leans down and with a tenderness that surprised Buck, picks up the baby and holds it to his chest. Buck relaxes, still shaking from the adrenaline spike. He looks st Eddie, near tears, and dives back into Eddie's neck, sobbing. 

Chimney looks alarmed, but he knows Eddie can handle the problem. "I'm going to take him home. Tell Maddie I said hello." Eddie says, not really waiting for a response before taking Buck back home. He was glad the park was barely 3 minutes from his home. 

Buck was still sobbing, but it was mostly him releasing that fear that he felt in that moment. Eddie gets him into the house and takes him to the bedroom. 

It took Buck's bear, teething ring, abd quiet Spanish singing to get the hybrid to calm down and relax.

"Hey sweet baby... That was scary huh?" Buck nods. "That's okay. I'm here and your safe at home. I'll wipe up your face, and if you want we can talk." Buck shakes his head as he face is wiped and blows his nose. "That's okay sweetie. Want to cuddle and watch something?" 

Buck nods, holding onto Eddie. The outside world was scary as hell, but Buck had learned things, seen things, and he felt good he'd done it. Sitting here in Eddie's lap, he knew he'd have to talk about why he reacted so violently, but not now. 

Right now, he's just going to hold onto Eddie and let the fear melt out. Even if things went wrong, Eddie was here to take care of him and make things better. 

Eddie could make any thing better.


	14. No working, love me instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets so annoyed by Eddie working so long, and demands attention instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is such a baby, and he demands attention.

Buck gently nuzzles into Eddie's neck, rubbing across Eddie's side and upper thigh. They got into the habit of cuddling a lot more, finding a way for Buck to lay on Eddie that doesn't stop him from working. Eddie bites his lower lip, knowing that Buck has no idea how good that touch on him feels. 

"How much more do you have to do?" Buck whines, face burrowed in Eddie ribs, lap top on his back. Eddie chuckles, making the hybrids head bounce a bit. 

"Umm.. Probably more then I can get done today." Eddie admits. He'd already worked about 2 hours on this, and it didn't need to be done until the end of the week. Buck groans, looking at Eddie accusingly. Eddie chuckles and saves the project, setting the lap top aside. "Okay Okay. Stop pouting me and kiss me instead." Eddie says, pulling Buck close by his hips. 

Buck gasps quietly, Eddie's tongue going eagerly into the boys mouth. Eddie loves kissing Buck. Its one of his favorite things, because the touches were so gentle, the lips on his felt so good, the soft noises that Buck makes in response to him... They are so magical. 

Buck climbs up to straddle him, pulling to kiss across Eddie's jaw and works his hands underneath the shirt to touch his body. Eddie groans, throwing his head back. Buck grins into the skin of Eddies neck, nipping the skin gently, and stripping off both their shirts. 

"Fuck.. Fuck Buck, your teasing me, huh?' Eddie growls under his breath as Buck bites his neck and rubs a thumb over Eddie's hardening nipple. A keen escapes him, eyes rolling back. Buck grins and sucks on his nipple gently, grinding his hips down on Eddie's. 

"Mm.. Eddie.. Can we go to the bedroom?" Buck asks, looking at him through his eye lashes. Eddie gives a possessive growl, easily picking Buck up. Buck was gaining muscle since as he gained body weight, he started working out with Eddie. It was nice bonding, and showers together after we're always.. Special. 

Buck clings to him, kissing Eddie's neck and leaving a prominent hickey there. "Jesus kitten... I'll Fuck you into a wall if you don't stop." Eddie growls, droping Buck onto the bed with ease. Buck grins, spreading his legs open and nuzzling Eddie's hip gently. 

Eddie strips off his pants are underwear, and pulls off Bucks, grabbing his thighs and rubbing it gently. Buck lays on his back, making soft, pleasured moans, eyes rolling back. Eddie grins, kissing his knee, then getting lower to kiss his inner thigh. Soft dark hickeys appear in his wake, and when Eddie is done with one leg, he moves to the next. 

Buck lays with gentle moan filling the room, hips gently rocking when Eddie got close to his crotch. Eddie kisses down to Buck's pert little ass, and spread open his cheeks. He likes a stripe over his hole, making Buck gasp and shake in pleasure. 

"Eddie~!" Buck whines, covering his face with his arms. Eddie smirks, gently licking over his hole and making it slick enough that he can slip two fingers in easily. Buck grinds on the fingers and sighs in pleasure, while Eddie pries away Buck's arms, watching as he blushes and his face falls into a pleasured daze. 

Eddie adds a third finger carefully, watching as his mouth falls open, slams shut, the opens again, whining. Eddie chuckles, fingering faster and careful to get him ready for himself. 

Eddie stands between his legs, grabbing some lube for himself and gently thrusts inside of him, pulling Buck to him by his hips and going carefully inside. Buck grabs Eddie's upper arms, pushing up to kiss him. Eddie's hips started rocking, going slow so that he knows he's not hurting Buck. Of course, it doesn't take long for Buck to start pushing his hips down in time with him. 

Eddie holds Buck by his waist, kissing his neck and up to his ear shell. His tongue runs over the outer shell, which makes him clench his hole. A breathy curse escapes him and Eddie's hip snap forward in response. 

"Fuck! Eddie.. Faster. Please faster." He begs, scratching across his back. Eddie starts moving faster, laying kisses on his neck, shoulder, holding him with one hand and supporting himself with the other. He hides in Eddie's neck, biting on his neck harder then he meant too. 

"Ah Fuck baby.. You gotta be careful." He pushes Buck up on the bed, letting him drop down on the bed. Buck looks up with a big smirk, pulling Eddie into him with the legs around his waist. Eddie snarls, pinning Buck's wrists to the bed and picking up speed with his hips. Hard fast thrusts that made Buck move with them. 

It didn't take long to hit their peaks, cumming together and clutching each other with need. Eddie sags above Buck, face smoothing out. 

"Oh Fuck baby.. I needed that." He whispers, pulling out and kissing Buck's collar bone. Buck giggles softly, eyes shut with his head laid to the side. Eddie cleaned him up quickly, loving to lay face to face with Buck. Buck's eyes opened, mouth stretching into a happy smile. 

"Hi baby." He says softly, kissing his nose softly. Eddie grins, scrunching his nose up and chuckling. 

"Hey there.. How do you feel?" Buck flushed, shifting slightly and giving him a little smile, eyes trained on Eddie's hickey. He strokes a finger over it and sighs. 

"Good.. Really good.. I didn't know I could let you touch me like that and like it? I know we have.. Um.. Sex a lot and it's really nice... I like it." Buck says softly. Eddie smiles, looking at that dusty pink blush on his face. 

"I'm glad you like it. There are other things we can do. Stuff we can explore. But only if you want to." Eddie says softly, pressing a soft kiss to Buck's forehead. He brings Buck's fingers to his mouth and kisses them. 

"Like... Um.. What if I were to do what you do?' Buck whispers quietly. "Like.. I touch you." He whispers quietly. Eddie tilts his head curiously. 

"You'd like to be on top?" Eddie asks with a warm voice. Buck sighs on relief that Eddie understands. 

"I wanna try.. If that's okay?" He suggest. Eddie grins and rolls to straddle Buck, leaning down and kissing him gently. 

"It's more then okay baby. Now?" Buck bites his lip and cradles Buck"s face. "We can wait sweetie. I don't mind." Eddie says lovingly. Buck nods at that and kisses the palm of Eddies hand.

"Maybe next time when your working to hard. I'll just get your attention." Buck teases. 

Eddie can't keep the grin off his face.


	15. Sweet Like candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie starts to overwork himself, a bad habit that faded when Buck came, but is beginning again. Buck does not like Eddie's new habit.   
> Sneaky Buck ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Buck with a a growling habit?   
> Yes please.

Eddie looks tired. Like, "I'm going to pass out any moment" looking tired. He'd finished two separate projects in less then 3 days, and with a huge project on the way, Eddie was stressing himself out majorly. Buck didn't like that. He wants Eddie to relax, and Buck does not like sleeping by himself. 

Eddie places a gentle kiss on Buck's head as he sits by him, going to grab his laptop. Buck's tail twitches testily, then grabs Eddie's wrist and pulls it back. 

"Kitten? I kinda need that." Eddie chuckles softly, but notices the slightly angry look on his face. "What's up baby?" Buck stands and pulls Eddie along with him, toward the bedroom. 

"Your working too hard." Buck grumbles, pushing Eddie against the bedroom door as it closes. His lips claim Eddie's and Eddie melts into the door. He whines softly, pulling at Buck's shirt. He's needy. He's suddenly realizing just how bad he needs this, needs Buck.

Buck strips his shirt, and pulls off Eddie's, rubbing across Eddie's bare side and making him shudder. Eddie likes having hands on his body, especially Buck's. He hadn't get these touches ever, not until Buck. 

Eddie can't help but whimper and whine with all the touches and kisses Buck is giving him, feeling awake, but very tired. Buck notices this, gently running his finger under Eddie's eyes. 

"Come to bed and sleep baby. Sleep first." Buck pulls Eddie to bed and they cuddle up together, Eddie falling into such a peaceful sleep, he's out for about 12 hours. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie wakes back up at 9 AM after basically passing out at 9 PM.. He feels like he went into a damn coma, waking up so well rested it was amazing. Buck was holding him to his chest, face burrowed in Eddie's soft morning hair. 

"Hey." Buck says lovingly, kissing Eddie's forehead. "Did you sleep well?" He was whispering to fit the quiet atmosphere of the room. Eddie hums softly in response, nuzzling up into Buck's neck, remembering how he'd been touched last night. 

"We.. Almost had sex." Eddie whispers. He feels almost embarrassed. Buck smiles, the morning light filters through the curtains and sets up a soft mood for the room. 

"We did. But you were way to tired. I know you wanted too, and I did too, but it wasn't right." He says lovingly. Eddie feels both giddy and shy at those words. .

"Buck?" Eddie asks softly, running a finger gently over Buck's collar bone. 

"Yeah baby?" The gravely noise of Bucks morning voice fucking melts him. 

"Morning sex?" Eddie asks gently, looking up with his bottom lip between his teeth. Buck's eyes get a bit darker, and his hand slides to rub Eddie's cock through his sweat pants. Eddie gasps, eyes closing and arm going over his face. 

"Wait.. Where is the lube.. How do I use it? And on what?" Eddie grins at the questions, grabbing the bottle. He explains how to use it and when, and Buck grins softly, pulling Eddie's pants and underwear off. 

Buck still has his clothes on, which is making Eddie feel surprisingly shy. Buck kisses his thighs gently, lubing his fingers, then his hole. Eddie shudders, because fuck lube is cold, but with Buck's warm fingers slipping inside him, he doesn't protest. 

Eddie is very tight, because he typically never bottoms, but he missed it. He's so relaxed, melted into the bed as Buck carefully moves his fingers to stretch him, picking up on Eddie's movements. Maybe he needs to be more open about his submitting side. To give up his control, and let Buck touch him like this is just so good.

"Your tight.. Should I add another finger?" Buck asks carefully, fingers moving carefully and making Eddie feel so damn good. Eddie nods, gasping gently when the third finger enters him. He squeaks, back arching and a moan escaping him. 

"That's okay? Does it hurt?" Buck asks gently. Eddie melted into the bed, shaking his head. "You feel good?" Buck asks, feeling proud he could make Eddie feel this good. Eddie started rocking his hips down on Buck's fingers, making soft little moans as Buck lubes himself. 

He begins jerking himself off a little, making sure he stretched Eddie out enough so he wouldn't hurt Eddie. "Ready baby?" He asks softly. Eddie nods and gaps when the fingers get removed, and Buck very carefully begins to thrust into him. 

"Oh fuck.. Buck please." He whines quietly, feeling fire in his veins at every touch Buck lays on his body. "Please fuck me.." 

Buck begins to carefully move his hips, thrusting inside him. Eddie is melted, he likes the feeling of Bucks hands, the thrusts that make pleasure spark in his stomach. Buck leans over him, kissing him gently. He takes in all the noises Eddie makes and it goes straight to his cock. 

"Jesus.. You feel good baby. You feel amazing." Buck mutters into his mouth, hips going faster and whole body blushing. "Mmm.. Your so amazing baby." He whispers softly. 

"Bu-Buck.. Faster please." He whispers, arms looping around Buck's neck as he picks up the speed of his hips. 

The morning could not feel more perfect, Eddie felt so God damn good, looking into Buck's eyes. They are also filled with pleasure and need, kissing across his jaw and neck, hands gently touching Eddie's thighs and holding them apart. 

"Oh God.. I'm going to cum." He whimpers gently, starting to rock his hips down to get more pleasure. Buck nods into his chest, picking up speed once again and they hit their peaks at the same time, both rocking their hips together to ride their highs. 

"You... You look so beautiful when you cum.." Buck whispers. "Looks different when I'm.. When I'm fucking you." He whispers softly, kisses Eddie gently. Eddie chuckles quietly into it, shaking when Buck pulls out carefully. 

"I loved that.. I might bottom more often." He says chuckling. Buck looks excited that he had made Eddie feel just that good. He kisses him gently again, and pulling Eddie in for a warm hug. Eddie grins, both of them falling quiet for a while. 

"How do you feel?" Eddie asks softky. Buck smiles, rubbing Eddie's back softly. 

"Really good.. Do you need to work? Or can you lay a bit longer?" Buck asks. Eddie suddenly rolls Buck on his back and straddles him. 

"Maybe we can take a shower together? Hmm?" The look in Eddie's eyes clearly showed it was not just a shower. Buck grins and nods, grabbing Eddie's thighs and squeezing them. 

"That sounds good." Buck whispers. "Lead the way baby.." He unashamedly watched Eddie's ass as he walks away.


	16. Warm me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck catches a cold, and he is absolutely miserable, clingy, and cries a lot.   
> Eddie is unreasonably excited to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a complete mother hen.

Buck coughs into his tissue, whining softly and looking up at Eddie with wet eyes. Eddie gently kisses his warm forehead, and wraps his blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

"I know baby. I know.. Does your head hurt?" He asks gently, rubbing his back. Buck nods, swallowing hard and whining gently. Buck had gotten a pretty decent cold, the sickness starting last night, and coming to a head this morning. Buck was not having it, whining and crying any time Eddie walks away. 

"Hurts.. Make it stooop!" Buck whimpers, face in Eddie's neck. Eddie chuckles softly, and kisses his hair. "Don't laugh." Buck pouts, lips pressed to his neck. Eddie strokes his hair softly, and grabs two pain killers, a nightquil, and water. 

"Come on sweetie.. Take these. They'll make you feel better." Eddie says. Buck protests, whining and trying to hide again. He does not like pills. "Baby.. If you take them I'll pet your ears, and give you a little head massage." Eddie prompts. Buck peaks out at him, skeptical, but he takes them. If Eddie says they'll make him feel better then they will.. Right? After all, Eddie knows a lot of things about this. 

Buck did not like being sick, and Eddie can see why. From what Maddie told him Buck had only been to the hospital once for appendicitis, but nothing else. A private doctor gave him vaccines and other times he was sick, he was locked in his room or the bsthriin until he was better. Eddie didn't want to leave Buck alone for a minute. 

Going to the bathroom? Buck is coming with. To the kitchen for a cup of water? Buck is coming with. Standing to fix the curtains, get medicine or blankets? Buck is coming with. 

And Buck feels so grateful that Eddie is making such an effort to be with him at all times. Buck is needy and clingy when he's sick, and he was worried about Eddie catching what he has. 

"I don't really get sick baby. I'll be okay." Eddie reassured him, but he helps Buck cover his mouth and nose when he sneezes or coughs. 

"Can you pet me now? My head still hurts." Buck whines softly. Eddie tenderly massages the hybrids head, rubbing his temples gently, then massaging the base of Bucks cat ears. 

Soft purring fills the room, and his tail starts to curl around Eddie's waist. It doesn't take long to get Buck to sleep, and Eddie swaddled him up. Eddie didn't want to work while Buck was away, taking the time that he's asleep to adjust some things with the current project. 

Buck is asleep for about an hour and a half, before he wakes up and begins to cry and whine. Eddie pulls the boy close, hushing him and touching his hot, but thankfully sweaty forehead. 

"I'm wet!" Buck sobs, thinking he had somehow wet himself. Eddie coos and unwraps him. 

"Your fever broke sweetie.. Let's get you washed off and changed." Eddie carried him to the bathroom, and Buck starts shaking like a leaf. Now that his fever broke, he was incredibly cold. 

"E-Ed-Eddie I'm cold!" Buck whines, trying to crawl into Eddie's warmth. Eddie hushes him gently, turning on the water and making it warm so Buck wouldn't be as cold. 

"I know my sweet kitten. Let me get you stripped down." Eddie gets him undressed, tossing the drenched clothes aside, and gets him in the shower. Buck sits on the floor, way too tired to actually stand. Eddie sits down and holds him while Buck is not shivering as hard. 

"Why am I cold?" He asks softly. Buck hadn't ever had any explanation about why he was cold, why he was sick, all of that. Now he can ask questions. Eddie kinda blanks, since to be honest, he's not sure. 

"You know.. I don't really know baby. But we can look it up together, yeah?" Buck likes that answer, and cuddle a closer to Eddie. The steam from the hot water is helping his nose, and his head isn't pounding. About 10 minutes of sitting in the water, Eddie gets out and dries off. He puts a bath robe, towel, blanket, and Buck's clothes in the dryer. 

Buck starts fussing in the shower, so Eddie grabs the slightly warm towel and heads back inside. Buck looks up with big eyes that melts Eddie's heart. 

Once Buck is re-bundled in the dryer warmed clothes, he's looking up every single question Buck asks about sickness. 

"What causes sore throats?" "Why do we have fevers?' "Why is my nose stuffed up?" Buck rattles them off, eager to learn anything he can. He never learned about these things, so Eddie is lovingly patient with him. 

"I wish I could kiss you." Buck whines, still very worried about getting Eddie sick. If Eddie gets sick, Buck can't take care of him. Eddie kisses his forehead, then his cheek just slightly under his eye. 

"Once your better I'll kiss you a bunch. Promise." Eddie says with a grin. "Are you hungry?" Buck shakes his head, but Eddie makes him some soup for him. Buck doesn't want to eat it, but he knows he needs to. He has to admit, whatever Eddie does to the soup makes it taste really good, so he can't complain much. 

"Thank you baby.. That's it sweetie... Eat up." Eddie coos gently, and Buck flushes at the praise Eddie gives him. "Mmm.. Such a good boy.." Eddie murrmers as he set the bowl aside. "Get some sleep, and I think you'll feel better when you wake up." Eddie says softly. Buck cuddles up to him, falling asleep really quickly. 

Eddie watches over him with a soft look. The sweet kitten on his chest purrs, all safely wrapped up, warm and cared for. Both grin softly to themselves, and Eddie strokes Buck's ears. 

He'll do anything for him.


	17. Strawberry kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck likes fruit, but Eddie not so much.   
> But he cannot say no to eating it when Buck is sitting on his lap and feeding it too him.   
> He probably could.   
> But he won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck eating pineapple.

Eddie had always been considered a tough and cold person. He was good at portraying himself that way. Avoiding anyone getting to close to him, pushing away everything and anything because relationships were terrifying to him. 

Until Buck. Buck changed everything, taking his defences, his "cold and brooding" demeanour was gone, all because someone came and warmed his heart. Eddie wants to wonder how the he'll he got in this situation, but one look at Buck, and it's very clear. 

"Can we get some fruit?" Eddie looks surprised by the request. Buck was finally going out more, developing the skills he needed to socialize, read situations, and not be as scared were coming pretty fast. Buck is smart, and when he wants to learn something, he's gonna learn of. 

"What kind, kitten?" Eddie asks, smiling. Buck picks up strawberries, and a pineapple tauk twitching happily. "Put them in the cart sweetie.." He surveys their cart full of snacks, soups, salad mixes, and now fruit. "Is this all we need?" 

"I think so.. Did we get the ba-umm.. Barees?" Buck flushed. 

"Batteries, sweet boy. And no, so let's go get that yeah?" Buck repeats the word a few times, feeling it as it leaves his mouth. Batteries. He can learn that, and whatever they do. 

Buck watches the items get scanned, mimicking the beep each time. Eddie chuckles softly, beeping occasionally with Buck to make the hybrid laugh. The whole grocery store check out system is very confusing to Buck, but he's okay with not knowing it all yet. He's still learning. 

"Are you hungry, kitten?" Eddie asks once all the groceries are put away, and fruit washed off. Buck picks up a chunk of pineapple that Eddie lovingly cut up and took a bite. 

"Fruit!" He says happily, fruit juice dribbling out of his mouth. Eddie chuckles and wipes it away. 

"How about I make lunch, and we can eat fruit as dessert?" He suggests, pulling out pasta and veggies. Buck nods, getting a lot and filling it up a bit for Eddie. "Thank you sweetie. Want to try chopping up some veggies?" Eddie asks softly. Buck instantly shakes his head. 

Buck doesn't like knives. 

Eddie nods, and chops them while Buck talks about the history of pasta. Eddie knows vaguely that Buck used education as a way to escape what was happening at home. He learned every thing and anything he could get his hands on, or information for. 

"So Italians aren't responsible for pasta?" Eddie asks curiously, making sure Buck knows he's listening. 

"Well, what I learned, yeah. It was from China. Like the compass, the magnet one we use still. Europe stole that one." Buck says, beaming at the opportunity to share this knowledge. 

Eddie nods and offers a forkfull of the veggies and pasta mix. "Taste this baby." Buck munches it happily and grins. 

"It tastes good! More pepper please." He says sweetly. Eddie grins, adding some pepper to the seasoning mix and let's or cook in before serving it. Buck digs in, munching on the veggies crust before going after the pasta. 

Watching Buck eat was so cute, especially as it takes him a while as he grows more comfortable with using forks. He was less wary of them than knives, but was still very careful as if it could reach out and bite him. 

"How do you eat pasta, Eddie?" Buck whispers, after struggling to properly pick up the noodles. Eddie smiles, carefully showing Buck how to carefully spin the pasta around the fork twines. Buck watches, but it's not clicking quiet right, and he adds way more to his fork then he can fit into his mouth. 

"How about I feed you instead?" Eddie suggests, and Buck giggles sweetly, opening his mouth. "Mm, cute." 

After lunch, Buck puts some pineapple and strawberry in a bowl and takes it too the couch. Eddie shakes his head fondly, and sits on the couch, about to grab his laptop, when Buck crawls into his lap. 

"Baby.. I gotta work!" Eddie says in mock whine. Buck giggles and straddles his lap, feeding him a strawberry instead of moving. Eddie isn't particularly fond of fruit, but Buck has a huge smile and Eddie's heart flutter with each smile. 

Buck eats some pieces for it, and gives Eddie a few pieces as well. 

"Buck, baby I need to work." He says sweetly, stroking his hips. Buck starts pouting, and whines before climbing off but snuggling up to his side. Eddie grins, stroking his hair and ears while Buck finishes off his fruit. 

"Do you like fruit, Eddie?" Buck coos cutely, tilting his head curiously, slurping at the pineapple juice from the bowl. Eddie shrugs and smiles at the wet patch on Buck's shirt. 

"Your messy eater baby." Eddie teases, stroking his hair. Buck blushes and pouts at him, letting Eddie take off his shirt and toss it near the laundry room. "And I like it when you feed it too me." Eddie flirts, pressing a quick kiss to Buck's shoulder. 

"Mm.. Maybe you can eat it off me." Buck whispers, eyes darkening at the idea of Eddie literally licking him clean. Eddie smirks, tongue grazing where the juice had been, licking up Bucks neck and gently biting his ear lobe. 

"Maybe I can baby.."


	18. Shower together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie finish a work out together, and Eddie notices Buck's needy behaviour.   
> Buck is entering a hybrid type of heat, that makes him horny.   
> Or   
> Buck is basically insatiable, and Eddie is glad he has a pretty high libido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck purring while sucking diiick??   
> Mmmhmmm!

Buck groans, stretching out his legs and rolling into his side. Eddie and him worked out together, and Buck loves it but he's going to be sore tomorrow, he can feel it. He's sweaty, gross and his muscles hurt, but he still ogles Eddie as he stands and pulls off his sweaty shirt. His stomach tightens and his ears twitch. 

He whines, putting his hands over his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the heats he went through, ones that left him horny and uncomfortable. Eddie hears the whine, and looks down at his kitten. He's clearly embarrassed, covering his blushing face, and Eddie almost asks him what's up until he sees the bulge in Buck's sweat pants. 

Eddie did his hybrid research. Hybrids get heats, and heat means that Buck is going to be needy for him. Eddie smirks to himself, and tosses his shirt on Buck's face. 

"Come join me in the shower baby. I want to take care of your little problem." Eddie requests, voice husky. He walks to the bathroom and smirks as he starts the water. 

Smelling Eddie's scent almost made Buck cum right then and there. He breaths in deep, before getting to his feet. He strips off his clothes, careful with his tail and gets into the bathroom, staring at Eddie's ass as he makes sure the water isn't too hot. 

"Jesus Christ. I want to fuck you." Buck practically moans out. Eddie feels his cock twitch, and he grins over his shoulder. He bends over slightly and wiggles his ass. 

"I wouldn't mind, kitten. You can make me feel good can't you?" Buck grabs Eddie by the hips, standing him up and diving into his neck. His tongue runs over Eddie pulse point, sucking right underneath his jaw. Eddie shudders and whines in pleasure. 

"In the shower." Buck mumbles into the skin, pulling him into the stream of warm water. Ever since Buck learned to top, he did it more often because Eddie love it, and Buck adores making Eddie feel good. 

"You don't need to stretch me." Eddie whispers, shuddering when Buck jerks him off. They had played last night, and Eddie knew he was still stretched. 

"Okay.. Mmm.." Buck bites gently on his sweet spot while thrusting inside. Eddie shudders, eyes rolling back and moaning softly. Feeling Buck inside of him, feeling his teeth on his neck. He's thankful for his high libido because Buck was going to be going at it all day for nearly a week. 

He'll have to take advantage of his plentiful vacation time. 

Buck pins Eddie's arms above his head, snarling into the space between his neck and shoulder. Eddie falls pretty pliant as Buck pounds him hard. "Fuck baby... Oh fuck yeah. You feel so good in me!" Eddie babbles quietly, rocking his hips back. 

"You so tight.. God your so fucking good around me." Bucks voice was right in his ear, and Eddie feels like he's going to cum right then and there. "I'm gonna make you feel so good all week... I wanna make cum and shake for me. I wanna make you completely overstimulated but still have you begging for my cock in you." 

Eddie whines in pleasure, body moving with each brutal thrust inside of him. Buck's cock finds his prostate, and if it wasn't for Eddie holding him around the waist and hands over his head, he would've fallen over. His legs shake and they hit their peaks together, causing Eddie to sag onto the wall. 

"Oh God... Kitten you fuck me so good." Eddie murrmers, looking over his shoulder and grinning. Buck pulls out, turning him around and kisses him tenderly. 

"Mm.. I love you baby." He says softly, kissing his mouth, cheek and gently on his neck. Eddie sighs and squeaks when Buck cleans him up, dipping his fingers inside him. He whines, hole very sensitive and made him twitch. "Cute.." Buck muses, and turns off the shower. 

"I'm gonna call Maddie and take the week off so we can fuck all week." Eddie says with a grin, clearly excited to have Buck all to himself in this way. He gets out of the shower and towels off. He pulls on a pair of boxers and calls up Maddie. 

"Am I good to take a week off work? I can use my vacation time right?" Eddie had sat down on the couch and sees Buck sauntering over to kneel between his legs. 

"Yeah that shouldnt be a problem! Are you and Buck going on a trip somewhere?" Buck lowers Eddie's boxers, gently jerking off Eddie's cock. He bites his lip, trying to avoid moaning on the phone with his boss. 

"No. Buck and I wanted a little time where i don't have to work so we can play more." He says, eyes shutting tight when Buck's hot, wet mouth enveloping his cock. 

"Aww! He's going to love hanging out with you! Although, I should warn you, he's going to be entering a heat soon. If you need to, take him to the doctor and get him heat represents." Eddie smirks, watching Buck's head bob up and down his length. If the week is just them fucking then he wouldn't mind. 

"I'll keep an eye out for that. Thanks Maddie!" He hangs up quickly and moans when Buck deep throats him. "Jesus Christ, your mouth is so fucking good." Eddie mutters, letting his head fall back. His hands tangle in Buck's hair. The feeling of Eddies hands over his head and by his ears evokes a purr from him. 

"Fuck!! Oh fucking God!" Eddie tightens his grip, hips thrusting forward. Buck let's out another purr, nuzzling up so he took they inch in his mouth with his nose in Eddie's pubes. 

Eddie cums pretty quick, but Buck doesn't stop. His head keeps going, and his purrs grow louder as he swallows all of Eddies cum. Whines and whimpers escape him as he realizes he's not at all in control. Buck lifts his leg up to the side so he can kiss and lick all over Eddie's length. 

"Holy fuck.. Isn't it so cute that you are just mine?" Buck whispers huskily. Eddie flushes, whining when his cock is deep throated again. Buck's mouth is sinful, making him hard again in seconds. He's sensitive, but there is nothing he can do to escape Buck. 

He doesn't want to escape. 

Buck doesn't stop until he came two more times, before he stands up and shifts the pliant Eddie. Eddie is now leaning on the arm of the couch, legs open and bent up to his chest. Buck thrusts back inside his inviting hole, and Eddie just about keens. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck.... Oh God!! Kitten please." Eddie whines, grabbing onto Bucks shoulders to try and ground himself. He's losing his mind, feeling Buck's length pumping in and out of him. Eddie didnt know how long Buck was going to fuck him, or just pleasure him into oblivion. 

But he did know this week would be a long one.


	19. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck likes making Eddie beg, and Eddie likes making Buck beg.   
> Switching between being fucked, and fucking each other, the day is full of begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie would be a really cute submissive tbh.

"Oh my God, please!" 

Buck looks up at Eddie with darkened pupils, ears back and tail twitching. He dives forward to lick over Eddie's hole. 

Buck is fucking needy. Its not even day two, and Eddie is litterally being wreaked in every way by Buck. Currently, Buck has him pinned to the bed, eating Eddie out with a passion that made Eddie's eyes roll back. Apparently, all those times Buck lapped his drinks and such were practice for sending Eddie into fits of moans and cries. 

"Jesus, Buck! It's so.. So good!" Eddie babbles, arching up to cum hard for a third time. He whines when Buck doesn't stop. Buck doesn't want to stop. He slips two fingers into Eddie, biting and sucking hickeys onto his inner thighs. 

"Please, please Buck! Fuck please it's so much!" Buck stops his ministrations. "You gotta give me a break baby. My hole is sensitive." Eddie admits shyly. Buck grins and pulls out his fingers, going up to kiss him gently. 

Eddie grins and flips Buck over so he can straddle him. Buck looks up in surprise and giggles. Eddie kisses him gently, getting a little more ravenous with each passing second, biting his lower lip and starting to trail down to his chest. Buck whines in pleasure, hips rolling in time with Eddie's. 

"Jesus, Eddie!" Buck whines when Eddie pinches one of his nipples. "Mmm, feels so good." Eddie smirks, getting down between his legs. He nuzzles Buck length, licking from the base up, and swirling his tongue over the tip. He pins Buck's hips down so he can't thrust into his throat. 

"Mmm.. You taste so good baby." Eddie praises, licking up the precum on his cock tip. Buck's cock twitches and he grabs Eddie's forearms. 

"Please.. Please suck me off, or fuck me, just please do it!" Buck whines, struggling to lift his hips up. Eddie growls, licking up and down Buck's length, kissing and sucking his cock. It tastes good, and feels good to torture the needy kitten. "Eddie, please! I want this cock in me please!" Buck whines. He has his hand tangled in his hair, eyes rolling. 

"You sound so delicous baby. So needy and desperate." Eddie growls, slowly fingering open Buck with lubed fingers. It's a beautiful sight to see, Buck's hole greedily taking his fingers, twitching for Eddie's cock. 

"Please~!" The keen fills Eddie's ears and he instantly has to fuck him now. He pulls out his fingers. Thrusting inside hard. Buck arches up, hands flying forward and grabbing his shoulders hard. "Jesus! Oh God you feel so good!" Buck whines. 

Buck is normally pretty vocal, but Buck in heat is exceptionally loud. Praises of how Eddie's cock felt so good, how he wants to be destroyed by it. Begging for him to go fast, go harder, and Eddie loves every moment. Buck looks wreaked, but there's a beautiful streak of defiance in his eyes. 

Eddie will be getting wreaked beautifully soon, and he can't wait. But he does what Buck beg for, snapping his hils harder and harder, sending waves of pleasure through both boys. 

Eddie feels Buck's tail around his waist, hitting their peaks with cries of pleasure. 

"Jesus Christ, Eddie... I want to fuck you." Buck growls, shifting when Eddie pulls out. He basically pounces on him, but an idea strikes him. "I want to try something first." He turns Eddie over on his stomach and lifts his hips so he's face down ass up. 

A sharp smack lands on his bare ass before Eddie can ask what's going on. Buck rubs the spot, waiting to feel or see his response. A stuttering moan fills Buck's ears. Another smack, then another until Eddie's ass is red and Eddie is once again begging for friction on his hard cock. 

"Please, touch me!" Eddie whines, knowing that if he touched himself, Buck would probably not let him Cum. He's sadistic that way, and Eddie knows he taught him well. 

"Mm.. But I am touching you." Buck points out, rubbing his hand over his red ass. "I'm spanking this pretty ass." He adds a sharp spank to his ass. Eddie whines into the bedsheets. 

"Please, kitten.. Please jerk me off. Or fuck me. I need you." Hearing Eddie tone, Buck is pretty okay thrusting hard inside of Eddie pliant body. Without Buck's hands on his waist, he would've fallen forward. 

Buck normally goes pretty slow during sex, more passionate and nice, willing to please, but Buck is horny as hell. He pounds Eddie hard, knowing where his prostate was, knowing exactly where to touch, and how to make him moan. 

"Oh fuck, oh God.. Yes.. Let me cum, please! You feel so fucking good." Eddie rambles, soon falling into almost incoherent babbles. 

In this position, Eddie came three more times and Buck twice, before Eddie sags into the bed and whines for Buck to give him a break. 

"God your so beautiful. It's hard not to fuck you." Buck growls, pulling the tired Eddie onto his chest. Eddie lips brush over Buck's, and he coos when Buck gives him water. Buck was still needy, because he wants to Fuck Eddie more, but he needs Eddie to rest and be okay with continuing. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Buck asks, driving his own water. Eddie chuckles and runs his red ass. 

"More then okay. And if you get the inclination to, I wouldn't mind a nice long spanking." Eddie offers up. 

"I don't mind getting my face fucked if you ever want too." Buck admits, grinning. Eddie leaves a playful bite on his shoulder. 

"Perfect, I'll keep that in mind." Eddie relaxes into Buck's chest when he feels Buck's hand cup his ass. 

"Ready for me to fuck you again?" Eddie shivers and pushes his ass back into his hand. 

"Please wreak me." Eddie begs quietly. "I want your cock." Buck rolls and pins him to the bed, smirking. 

"That can be arranged."


	20. 5 times Eddie discovers a kink of Bucks, and one time Buck discovers one of Eddie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie realizes that Buck defiantly has some kinks, but he just needs someone that loves him to show him how good things feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidently posted this somewhere else and so sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update.

-1-

Buck kisses over Eddie's collar bone, sucking gentle hickeys across the skin there. Eddie groans shakily, running his fingers through Bucks hair. Their bodies were practically melted together, soft moans and whines escaping them when they got closer.

"Fuck, Buck I want to fuck you." Eddie growls quietly, making Buck growl back. He drags his teeth over the exposed neck skin. Eddie whines, and grabs his hips to roll him over. He straddles Buck, hand resting on his exposed neck to lean down and kiss him. He feels Buck's pulse thumping on his palm, and he almost yanks back to apologise, until he feels Buck's cock twitch on his thigh.

"Oh~!" Buck whispers quietly, eyes rolling back and pressing his neck up onto Eddie's hand. Eddie grins, biting Bucks lower lip.

"That's interesting.. You like my hand here? You okay for me to squeeze your neck?" Eddie asks softly. Buck takes a deep breath and nods. Eddie applies pressure to the sides of Buck's neck, careful to not make him too uncomfortable. Buck looks momentarily scared, but when he meets Eddie's eyes, he melts. His eyes hold compassion, kindness for the boy underneath him. He relaxes his grip.

"Hey sweetie.. You okay?" Eddie asks softly, rubbing his thumb over the skin below his hands. Buck smiles softly, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I'm okay... It feels good.. It's different with you." Buck says into Eddie's mouth. "It feels different when it's with someone who loves me." He says quietly, rubbing across Eddie's wrist and smiling. "I like when you touch me like this... Are there more ways that you can make me feel good?"

Eddie chuckles, sliding his hand down and circles his nipples gently. Buck squeaks, eyes widening, and a shakey moan falls out of his mouth when Eddie pinches his nipple.

"Oh.. Isn't that cute?" Eddie murrmers, playing with his nipples for a moment. Buck's cock twitches again, his back arching up and eyes fluttering shut. Eddie eases his hand down to press his hand to Buck's lower stomach, lowering his head to kiss him softly.

"Eddie, please fuck me. Please I need you." He whispers softly, pulling Eddie's hand back around his throat. Buck looks so pretty underneath Eddie, and he quickly thrusts inside of Buck. His begging was precious.

Buck let out sweet moans, eyes rolling back when his throat was squeezed over and over. Buck rolls his hips in time with the thrusts, soft and breathy moans escaping him that was making Eddie's cock throb inside him.

"Oh God.. Faster... More." He begs him, hips moving faster. Eddie growls, and his hips meet Buck's.

-2-

Eddie grins when he wakes up to Buck's lips on his neck, and the pressure of the hybrid on his midsection. He got Buck to go to sleep eventually, after lots of sex, but this wasn't a bad way to wake up. Part of him likes Buck in heat.

"Eddie, please~! I wanna ride your cock." Buck whimpers, biting Eddie's ear lobe. Eddie groans, already hard and needy. "Can I?" He begs. Eddie chuckles, dropping his hand down on Buck's ass. He didn't mean too drop it down as hard as he did, but it landed with a loud swat.

The two froze, Eddie tensing and hoping he didn't hurt Buck or make him upset. Buck shudders, giving a soft moan at the sting pulsing over his ass. Eddie tilts his head, rubbing his hand over the hand print.

"That feel good?" Eddie asks curiously, and let's down another heavy handed swat. Buck moans, tuning and presenting his ass to him. He had two red hand prints on one cheek.

"I do like it.. I like it a lot. Please continue." Buck asks quietly, lowering his head and lifting his ass for Eddie to touch. Eddie rubs his ass gently, and smacks it down hard, leaning up to kiss his ass gently. Buck gasps, a quiet little moan escaping him. He presses his face into Eddie's thigh.

"Mm.. Fuck your so beautiful baby." He compliments, smacking his hand over Buck's lower cheek. He rubs over it, and grins. He's going to continue, as long as Buck kept moaning.

-3-

Eddie tangles his hand in Buck's hair, shakily jerking his hips. Overstimulation was something both of them enjoyed, and Buck had made him cum twice just from a blow job. He whines, tugging Buck's hair, and words were tumbling from his mouth.

"You are such a good boy... Shit, kitten.. Your a good cock sucker." Eddie murrmers, eyes rolling back. "Such a good boy for me."

Buck pulls off of Eddies cock, face flushed and eyes looking up at him shyly.

"Umm.. Eddie?" Buck asks quietly, rubbing over Eddie's thighs. Eddie moves his hand from his hair to his cheek.

"Yes baby?" Buck leans up to the touch and smiles.

"I really like when you say things like that.." Eddie raises his eyebrow. "When you call me good?" He whispers quietly.

"You want to be my good little kitten? Huh? You enjoy being my cock sucker?" Eddie asks with a grin. Buck melts, licking up Eddie's cock. "That's it.. My good kitten.."

-4-

Buck feels like he might explode. Eddie had him on his back, fingers deep inside of him, and right against his prostate.

When Buck was on his second day of heat, but he couldn't sleep and Eddie had a plan. Eddie has never had his prostate massaged before, and Eddie was quickly correcting that.

Buck whines, hips slamming down onto them, whining desperately, cock twitching desperately as he came dry. Eddie loves watching him cum, watching him shake and whine.

Driving Buck to the point of trembling, shaking orgasms, it made Eddie proud.

"You need more baby? You wanna be a good boy for me and last a few more minutes?" He asks with a predatory grin. Buck melts and nods.

Buck slept peacefully that night.

-5-

Buck had never liked the idea of not being able to talk. He likes talking, being vocal, and letting Eddie know how good he's making him feel. Eddie, early in the morning of the 3rd day, offers up an idea. He found a ball gag from years ago in his years of sexual escapades.

"Will it hurt? And.. Does it make me look nice?" Buck asks.

"We can try. Pinch my arm if you want to stop." Eddie says softly. Buck nods and opens up his mouth. The ball gag slips inside, and ties it around his head. "It does make you look good... Such a pretty boy for me." He says, grinning at how it stretches his mouth open.

Buck melts and moans into it, feeling as pretty as Eddie says.

-6-

Eddie felt like he was on fire, Buck fucking him hard with only one hand pinning both of his above his head. Eddie whines shakily, rocking his hips down as best as he can.

Buck is having none of it.

3 days in, and Eddie knows that he's not gonna last the rest of the week with Buck's abilities.

"Keep moving and I'll tie you down so I can just Fuck you and you can't stop me." He snarls, biting his lower lip and snarling. Eddie shudders, a small gasp escaping him at the idea.

"Do it."

Buck's hips stutter to a stop.

"Wait, what?"

"Tie me up.. Tie me up and use me. There's ropes in the closet.. I'll teach you how." Eddie begs, eyes wide and desperate. Buck grins, with Eddie's help, he ties him perfectly and soon the beautiful man is spread open on display for him.

"I can't wait to keep you like this." He says darkly, fingering him gently. Eddie nods needily.

"Please.. Please Fuck me." Eddie begs, gasping when Buck slams back in.

Eddie can last the rest of the week if Buck treats him this good.


	21. Soda and hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie are both exhausted but needy for each other, so Eddie let's Buck try soda.   
> He doesn't regret his choice, but he definitely now knows how sugar affects Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar high sex

Buck's hips stutter up inside Eddie, making the man above him whine shakily. Day four, and three more days were left in Buck's heat. Neither knew if they could have the energy to go through it all, but Buck was so God damn needy. 

Buck whines as he cums, hips shaking weakly and he pulls Eddie close. Eddie chuckles, and gently pulls himself off of Bucks cock. 

"Aw baby your so tired huh?" Eddie coos, leaning up and kissing him gently. Buck growls a little at him, joking of course but he's so tired. 

"I still want you!" He says softly, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Eddie straddles him and kisses him softly, cradling his face. Buck likes kissing Eddie, even though he's so tired that his mouth doesn't quite want to cooperate with him. Eddie pulls away with a chuckle and ruffles his hair. 

"Okay baby.. Let's get you some energy. You ever have soda?" He asks softly, stroking his thumb under Buck's eyes. Buck shakes his head and sighs softly, trailing his hand from Eddie's neck to his chest, then rubbing his stomach gently. 

"Will you fuck me after? I want you in me." Buck begs shakily, eyes fluttering softly. Eddie chuckles and nods, standing up and picking Buck up with ease. He likes holding Buck, and picking him up. He even upped his reps and weights just so he can pick up his sweet hybrid. 

He's trying to open a can of soda for Buck, when he feels warm, wet open mouthed kisses being placed on his exposed neck. Eddie moans quietly in pleasure, opening the can and setting Buck on his feet. 

Buck doesn't stop. 

His tongue licks over Eddie's pulse point, then gently nibbles the skin by his ear. Another warm moan passed from his lip and he feels Buck grin, like the little shit he is. 

"Buck, come on Buckaroo. I need you to drink this and i need to get my energy to." Eddie commands. Buck pulls away with a pout, but sips the soda, making a curious face. 

"Bubbly." He says happily, having another sip. Eddie grins and makes a cup of coffee. 

"Eat something and drink a bit of water okay? Who knows when I'll stop fucking your pretty hole." Eddie says, racking his eyes down Buck's naked body. He flushed shyly and picks an orange and water bottle. 

They didn't talk much, drinking water and coffee or soda, eating some oranges and Buck politely asking for Apple slices. 

Buck really liked apples and caramel, which he dug out of the fridge. Eddie rolls his eyes, Buck digging into the Carmel with carefully cut apple slices Eddie gives him. 

He's grateful Buck's heat gives him breaks like this. Buck almost looks innocent, hair mused, eyes sparkling, but the hickeys across his neck and down his chest made Eddie's eyes darken. Buck doesn't notice, still eating happily. 

It took a good hour for them to get up their strength and get some energy back, and during the middle of their show, Buck straddles Eddie's lap and starts kissing him hard. 

"I need you. I need you, Eddie Please!" Buck whines, Eddie's cock head nudging his hole. One of the hottest things Eddie discovered was hybrids, especially during heat, can sort of produce their own lube called slick. And where Eddie eats him out, it tastes God damn good. 

"Fuck Baby.. Yeah let me fuck your pretty hole." Eddie snarls, and carefully lifts Buck up and alignes himself, and let's Buck fall back onto his cock. Both let out deep groans, body's melting together with ease. 

Buck moves his hips with ease, and it's practically sinful how well he moves. He looks like an angel, blushing lightly with his hair falling over his forehead, thighs that were littered in hickeys flexing their muscles to lift him up and down. 

"God your so fucking good!" Eddie growls, sinking his teeth into Buck's shoulder, trying not to make a ton of noise. He's admittedly shy about how vocal he can be. Buck starts bouncing with a bit more dedication, and yanks Eddie's head back by his hair. 

"I wanna hear you. Let me hear how good I make you feel." He says sharply, eyes burning with need. Unlike Eddie, he fucking loves Eddie's noises. Eddie groans at the tug on his hair, and and let's out a shy moan when Buck tugs it again. It doesn't take long before Eddie's moans join Buck's. 

They hit their peaks hard, and as Eddie comes down from his high, Buck is licking his own cup off Eddie's chest. Eddie groans, eyes rolling back at the the sight. Unbelievably hot to him. 

Buck slips off his cock and smirks, grabbing Eddie and standing him up. 

"I want to eat you out and your not holding any noises back, got it?" Buck says, pulling Eddie with him to the bedroom. Eddie nods, moaning shakily as Buck manhandles him onto his back with his legs up to his chest. "If you start hiding your moans I'll put a ring gag in." He says sharply. Eddie flushes, and instinctively bites his lip. 

Buck grabs his lip from between his teeth, grabbing the ring gag and shoving it in Eddie's mouth. Eddie whines, squirming and whining. He likes being gagged, and having Buck in control. Buck's mouth dives toward his thighs, biting and sucking dark hickeys on his thighs, hips and physically lifting Eddie to lay hickeys on his ass. 

"Mmm.. Your fucking delicous." Buck growls, ears back and eyes dark with need. Eddie whines shakily, his heart hammering in his chest. He's been whimpering the entire time. He wants more. He wants his tongue and fingers inside him, but Buck is just teasing him over and over, getting close but not giving him at all what he really wants. 

Buck sits back, eyes raking over Eddie's hickey laden body. 

"Oh I'm gonna Fuck the shit outta you, baby."


	22. I'm sorry

Hey guys. I'm so sorry, I promise I didnt forget about this. I've been going through a lot, between a really big move, and a large depressive episode and some other mental health struggles, I haven't been updating this. 

I have some stories I consistantly update, but if you guys want I can update this again. 

If I did begin updating this again and writing for this story what would you guys like to see? Is there anything you guys want from this story or anything you'd enjoy? Let me know and thank you for reading!


End file.
